


Will you have my baby

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Bernie and Marcus find out they can't have children. They enlist the help of Serena Campbell who becomes there surrogate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

"You mean we can't have children." Marcus said to the doctor.  
"Have you not been listening to a word he has said. No Marcus we can't have children. And it's all my fault" Bernie cried.  
"Of course there are always other ways to have a baby."  
"You mean like adoption."  
"Or surrogacy."  
"Surrogacy isn't that expensive."  
"Depends on who you choose to have one with. Some charge more than others. You have to be careful when finding the right surrogate."  
"Right well thank you doctor you have certainly us something to think about."  
"It's OK I just wished I could have given you better news."  
"Am so sorry." Bernie cried when they got out of the doctors.  
"Please don't cry sweetheart. We will get through this together."  
"I'm 27 how the hell can I not be able to have children."  
"I don't know. But we will figure something out I promise."  
"I just want a baby and for us to be a family."  
"And we will. I don't care how much this surrogacy thing cost. We will have a baby."  
"That's all I want."  
"When we get home we will have a look at the Internet alright."  
"Yes."  
"Come on, let's go home." 

"Have you found anything." Marcus said as he came into the lounge.  
"I don't think surrogacy is going to be an option."  
"Why not."  
"Because they are all asking for obscene amounts of money. That's why not."  
"How obscene are we talking."  
"Some are asking for up to 50 grand."  
"What." Marcus said as she nearly spat his tea out. "50 grand."  
"They is no way we could afford that."  
"Surely they must be some doing it cheaper."  
"Not that much cheaper. We have to face facts looks like adoption is our only hope."  
"Let's have a look at some more first before we give up completely."  
"What's the point we are never going to be able to afford if."  
"Hey we mustn't give it. We can always try adopted."  
"Yes but I'm not guaranteed to get a baby with adoption I am."Bernie said as she stood up.  
"Where you going."  
"Am off to bed."

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Marcus said as she came to bed.  
"I couldn't sleep I have got too much stuff going around in my head. So I thought I would continue looking online for surrogates."  
"Have you found anything."  
"There is one woman I have found and she lives here in Holby."  
"Really that would be handy. How much does she charge."  
"It's doesn't say. But there are some comments on here from people who she has had babies for. And they all say how good she is, look."  
"Serena Campbell. Send her an email and see if we can meet her."  
"Do you think so."  
"Yes she might be the only way we can have a baby."  
"OK I send one now."  
"Have you done it."  
"Does that sound alright."  
"Yes that sounds fine. Just send it."  
"That's it it's sent."  
"Fingers crossed she gets back to us."  
"Fingers crossed." 


	2. I'm sorry

"Your up early." Marcus said as he walked into the kitchen the next morning.   
"I couldn't sleep. She hasn't messaged us back yet."   
"Bernie it's only 7.00am in the morning she is probably still in bed."  
"I know I just want her to hurry up and message us back."   
"Am sure she will. I have to get to work. Let me know when you hear anything from her alright."   
"I will."   
"See you tonight. I love you." Marcus said as he kissed Bernie.   
"I love you too. Have a good day."   
Bernie got dressed and did all the housework. When she finished she open the laptop and saw she had an email. She quickly opened it up and started to read it. 

Dear Mr and Mrs Wolfe  
Thank you very much for your email. But I'm afraid I don't do surrogacy anymore. I can put you in touch with someone else who is just as good if you would like. I am very sorry.   
Serena Campbell x

"Shit."Bernie said out loud as she began to type back. 

Serena  
Thank you for getting back to us. We have been trying for a baby for the last 3 years and nothing. We recently found out that I can never have a baby. We read all the lovely comments on your website. I really hoped that you would be the one to help us. Am sorry for getting in contact with you.   
Bernie. 

Bernie   
Please don't apologise for getting in touch with me. I am very sorry to hear that you can't have children. That must have been devastating for you. If you want I could come and visit you. I could tell you the best people to go to. That's if you would like me to.   
Serena. X

Serena  
That would be great if you could. We have looked online and everyone is wanting so much money. We could never afford that. I would really appreciate it if you could steer us in the right direction. Just let me know when is best for you to come and see us.   
Bernie. 

Bernie  
I could come tomorrow about 12 if that's alright with you.   
Serena. X

Serena   
That would be perfect. My address is 17 clifton view. Holby.   
Bernie. X

Bernie   
I will see you tomorrow. I look forward to meeting you.   
Serena. X

Serena  
I look forward to meeting you too.   
Bernie. X

“Hi love how was your day.” Marcus said as she came home from work.  
“Serena got in touch.”  
“Why didn't you you call me and tell me.”  
“Because she can’t help us. She doesn’t do surrogacy anymore.”  
“Bollocks now what do we do.”  
“Well she has agreed to come over tomorrow and speak us. Tell us which are the best people to go with.”  
“That's nice of her to that.”  
“Yeah it is.”  
“So what time is she coming over.”  
“12 oclock.”  
“Well that's perfect because i am on nights tomorrow. So we can meet her together. What's wrong."  
"I just wished she was still it that's all. She sounds really nice in her emails Marcus."   
"Am sure the people will be just as nice."   
"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

"That'll will be her." Bernie said as she fluffed pillows on the sofa.  
"I'll get the door you just calm down." Marcus said as he walked to the door. "Hello you must Serena."  
"Yes hello."  
"I'm Marcus Bernie’s husband. Please do come in my wife is just through here in the lounge."  
"Thank you."  
"Bernie this is Serena. Serena this is my gorgeous wife Bernie."  
"Sorry about him. Hello it's lovely to meet you."  
"Likewise and don't be sorry. I think it's very sweet."  
"Please take seat."  
"Thanks."  
"Can I get you drink."  
"I would love a coffee if that's alright."  
"Milk and sugar."  
"No neither. I just like it strong and hot."  
"Coming right up." Marcus said as he left the room.  
"So how long have you and Marcus been together. If you don't mind me asking."  
"No it's fine. We have been together for 6 years and married for just over 4 years."  
"You married young then."  
"I was 23 when we got married. Can I ask you why you don't do surrogacy anymore."  
"I erm was starting to get very broody and it was getting harder and harder to give the babies up once I had given birth."  
"How many babies have you had for other people."  
"4. Three girls and a boy."  
"There's your coffee."  
"Thank you."  
"What does your husband think about you the surrogacy."  
"I don't have a husband. I am single. Me and my girlfriend split up about 6 months ago."  
"Sorry to hear that."  
"It's OK it was an amicable decision. We are still good friends."  
"Glad to hear it."  
"Anyhoo I have written a list of names of surrogates who might be able to help you."  
"Thanks. But these all live miles away."  
"Am sorry but they are people who don't charge extortionate amounts of money."  
"I was hoping for someone who lived a bit closer to us really."  
"I don't know any that live around here sorry."  
"It's OK." Bernie said as she started to cry.  
"Please don't get upset." Serena said as she went and sat beside Bernie and put her arm around her.  
"Am sorry its just we have wanted a baby for so long. And we can't have one and it's all my fault." Bernie sobbed.  
"It's not your fault darling. You have to stop saying that."  
"But it's my body that can't have one not yours."  
"Am so sorry I can't help you. I'll leave you to it."  
"Serena please help us. You are our only hope." Bernie pleaded as said she walked her to the door.  
"I can't am sorry Bernie."  
"Am begging you please.  
"I'll think about it alright."  
"Thank you."  
"I said I'll think about it I didn't say I would. I'll be in touch. Goodbye Bernie."  
"Bye Serena." 

"Have you heard anything from Serena." Marcus said a few days later when he got in from work.  
"No nothing. I don't think she is going to help us. I really thought she would. She seemed so nice."  
"Maybe we should ring some of them people on that list."  
"I will give her a few more days and if we don't hear from her then we will try the list."  
"OK well i'm off to bed. What are you doing today."  
"Just popping to the supermarket for some shopping that's all."  
"OK see you later."  
"Alright." Bernie said as she grabbed her car keys and drove to the supermarket. She was walking round the supermarket not really interested when she crashed trolleys with someone.  
"Watch were your Bernie."  
"Hi am sorry I was miles away. Your not hurt are you."  
"No I'm fine. Are you alright."  
"Not really. Look you don't fancy grabbing a coffee over the in the cafe do you. We can put our trolleys in the hold things."  
"Why not." 

"Here you go strong and hot just how you like it." Bernie said as she sat down.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you but I have had a lot to think about."  
"I understand. And I don't want it to seem like I pestering you or anything but have you decided what to do yet."  
"This is really hard for me Bernie. I know how much you want of baby of your own but I want a baby of my own too."  
"Am sorry I didn't think."  
"It's OK."  
"I will ring some of the people off that list that you gave me don't worry."  
"I'll do it."  
"Sorry."  
"I will be your surrogate for you."  
"You will really. Bernie said as she stood up and gave Serena a hug.  
"I will."  
"Thank you. Thank you."


	4. There's someone else

"Come back with me to our house and we can tell Marcus that you're going yo do it."   
"I can't I have to drop my shopping off at home. I am meeting someone later."   
"Are you going on a date."   
"Not really a date. Going to the cinema with my ex."   
"Maybe she wants to get back together."  
"I don't think so. I think all we ever will be now is friends unfortunately."   
"You still like her I take it."   
"I still love her but we can't be together. We get on better as friends I think."   
"Would you get back together with her if she asked you to."   
"Yes I would. Stupid I know considering all we did for the past year before we broke up was argue. But I love her and that's it really. I better go. I'll be in touch."  
"Thank you for doing this for us Serena."  
"No problem see you soon."   
"Have a good time."   
"Thanks." 

"Hello gorgeous sorry am a bit late." Michelle said as she grabbed Serena round the waist.   
"It's OK we have got plenty of time."   
"Your looking well."   
"So are you."   
"So you're keeping alright are you."   
"Yes fine. I have decided I am going to be a surrogate again."   
"I thought you weren't going to do it anymore."   
"I feel sorry for them. They are such a nice couple."   
"If that's what you want to do."   
"It is. Shall we go through."   
"Yes come on." Michelle said as she reached down and held Serena's hand. They sat nearly all the way through the film holding hands. Maybe she does want me back Serena thought to herself. As they walked out of the cinema.   
"Do you fancy going somewhere for a drink. I need to talk to you."   
"Sure."  
"There's a pub down here." Michelle said as she took Serena's hand again.   
"Alright. Come on then you have to move your feet."   
"I miss you."   
"Where did that come from."   
"Do you miss me I need to know."   
"You know I do."   
"C'mere." Michelle said as she pulled Serena's to her and kissed her passionately. She pushed Serena up against the wall and put her hand Inside Serena's trousers.   
"We can't do this here someone might see."  
"It's dark. Don't you want me to fuck you."   
"Yes I do. I just don't want to do it here where we could get caught."   
"That's all the fun." Michelle said as she went back to kiss Serena.   
"No let's go to my place. Then we can do this properly. And make love to each other."  
"Make love."   
"Yes you must know I still love you Michelle."   
"There's someone else."   
"What."  
"I am with someone else I'm sorry."   
"Why didn't you tell me as soon as we got here. Instead of leading me on. Letting me think that we still had a chance of getting back together. And what was all this in aid of. One last fuck with me for old times sake is that it."   
"I'm sorry I just wanted to feel you one last time."  
"Your unbelievable. Have you any idea how much I love you. I thought you still loved me"   
"I do Serena. But I am in love Teresa."   
"But you were just willing to have sex with me behind her back. And you say you are in love with her. I wonder what she will say when she finds out."  
"Serena please don't tell her. I'm sorry."   
"Not as sorry as I am." Serena said as she started walking away. Serena got into her car and pulled out her phone. She noticed there was a message on there from Bernie. 

Serena  
Hi I hope your having a good evening with your ex.   
Bernie xx

Serena couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She as she sailed Bernie’s number.   
"Hello."   
"Bernie it's me Serena." She sobbed.   
"Serena are you alright."  
"No not really. I have been such a fool. Am sorry for ringing you I just needed someone to talk to."   
"Don't be sorry. Where are you."   
"I am sat in my car outside the cinema."   
"Come to mine. Marcus is at work. so you can tell me all about it."   
"Are you sure."  
"Am sure."   
"I hope you have got alcohol."   
"I have. Get yourself over here. And please drive carefully."   
"Thank you. I will be there in about 10 minutes."  
"Ok see you soon sweetheart."


	5. I've got no one

"Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to come." Bernie said as she knocked on Serena's car window.   
"Sorry, look I don't think this is such a good idea. You have got enough with your troubles without mine as well."   
"Don't be daft. We're friends aren't we."   
"Are we."   
"Yes we are. Now come on I've got a bottle waiting."  
"Thank you." Serena said as she got out of the car and followed Bernie to the door.   
"Come through and make yourself comfy."   
"Thanks for this."  
"Anytime. Is shiraz alright for you."  
"It sure is. That's my favourite."   
"Mine too. Here you go."   
"Cheers."   
"So do you want to tell me what happened."   
"Well for starters she was being really affectionate with me. Holding my hand nearly all the way through the film. Touching my leg. When we left she wanted us to go for a drink. Then she tried it on with me said she wanted to have sex with me there and then. But I didn't want to not in an alleyway. So I suggested that we go back to mine."  
"And."  
"That's when she told me that she was in love with someone else."  
"But she thought she would have sex with you first."   
"That's the gist of it yes. I feel such a fool Bernie. If she hadn't said anything I would have taken her back to my and."  
"Had sex with her."   
"No I would have made love with her. Because I love her Bernie. I love her so much. What an idiot I am."   
"Hey come here."Bernie said as she held Serena close. "Your not an idiot."  
"I feel like one. Teresa."   
"Who."   
"That's her new woman Teresa."   
"Oh right."   
"Your so lucky to have Marcus. He loves you so much."   
"Yeah he does. Here have another drink."   
"I better not I'm driving."   
"Stay here tonight. We have a spare room you can use."   
"I couldn't do that."   
"Yes you can. Beside it saves me from being in the house on my own. I hate it when he is on nights."   
"If you're sure I'd love to."   
"I'm sure." 

"Here you go is this t-shirt alright for you." Bernie said as they went up to bed.   
"Yes thank you."Serena smiled as they stood and looked at each other.   
"Right well i'll leave you to get yourself sorted. Goodnight Serena.   
"Goodnight Bernie." Serena said as she walked up to Bernie and kissed her on the cheek.   
Bernie blushed and left the room. She got ready for bed as she heard a raised voice. She crept to the bedroom door that Serena was staying in and listened.   
"I have already said I won't say anything to your new woman. Alright. I won't be used Michelle. OK I will. Have a nice life." Serena said as she chucked her phone across the room.   
"Can I come in."   
"Yes sorry did I wake you."  
"No, I haven't got in bed yet. I take it that was your ex."   
"Yes she was begging me not tell her new bird about what we nearly did tonight."  
"And are you going to tell her."   
"No I'm not vindictive."   
"I think your going to need a new phone though." Bernie said as she picked up Serena's smashed phone.   
"What do I need a phone for anyway. It's not like I have got anyone to call. My mum and dad are both dead. I haven't got any brothers or sisters. I've got no one." Serena sobbed.   
"That's not true. You have got me."   
"If I have your baby. Once it's here you will forget all about me."   
"No I won't. We are friends I...I care about you."   
"No you don't. You're just saying that to make me feel better."   
"Am not. Really am not." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's face.   
"Don't." Serena cried as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s that was still on her face. "Don't say things that aren't true."   
"It's true."   
"Am going to sleep now am shattered."   
"OK. Night."   
"Night." 

Bernie woke up the next morning and went to the spare room to see Serena was awake yet. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.  
“Can i come in. Serena.” She poked her head round the door and saw that the bed was empty and made up. She noticed a letter on the bed.

Dear Bernie  
Thank you for letting my stay the night. I am sorry for bringing my trouble to your home. I don't think I am the right person to give you a baby. It's getting too complicated. I am really sorry. I hope everything works out for you and Marcus.  
Love Serena.


	6. You choose

“SHIT SHIT SHIT” Bernie shouted. “You shouldn’t have told her that you care about her you idiot.  
“Bernie you up.” Marcus said as he came home.”  
“Yes how was your shift.” she said as she stuffed the letter in her pocket.  
“Not bad am ready for bed now though.”  
“Do you want a cuppa first.”  
“No am off to bed she you later.”  
“Ok.”  
“Are you alright.”  
“Yes yes am fine.”  
“Alright see you later. Love ya.”  
“Ditto.” I can't even phone her because her phone is properly broke after last night she thought. I’ll try calling her anyway.  
“Hello.” Serena slurred.  
“Serena it’s me Bernie.”  
“What do you want.”  
“Are you drunk.”  
“What’s it to do with you.”  
“It's 8.30 in the morning.”  
“And it’s 5.00pm somewhere in the world.”  
“Where.”  
“Where what.”  
“Where in the world is it 5.00pm.”  
“How the fuck do i know.” look did you actually want something or did you just call me to beg me to have your baby yet again.”  
“Serena what is wrong with you. Why are being like this.it isn't like you.”  
“You don’t know anything about me. So just leave me alone. I’m not worth bothering with.”  
“Well i think you are.”  
“Am not.” Serena sobbed.  
“Tell me where you are.”  
“I’m at home.”  
“Where’s home Serena.”  
“Riverside court.”  
“What number.”  
“Number 3.”  
“I’m on my way alright.”  
“Alright.”

“Serena it’s me Bernie open the door please.”  
“Hi.”  
“Can i come in.”  
“Yes sure.” Serena said as she opened the door and stumbled into the lounge and sat on the sofa.  
“So why are pissed at at this time in the morning.”  
“Why shouldn’t i.”  
“Because it’s not going to help is it.”  
“And what is going to help Bernie. You tell me.”  
“Talk to me Serena. What's going on in that head of yours.”  
“I wish i knew.”  
“Why did you leave this morning.”  
“I didn’t want to see you.”  
“Why is it because of what I said last night about caring for you.”  
Mainly. In what way do you care about me. Is it as a friend or.”  
“Truthfully I don't know what's happening. I have never found another woman attractive before in my life. But you, you are bloody gorgeous."  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
“Does this answer your question.” Bernie said as she pulled Serena close and kissed her passionately.  
“No stop.” Serena said as she pulled away.  
“What's wrong.”  
“Your married that’s what’s wrong. Your husband loves you so much. I would kill to have someone love me as much as he loves you.   
"I told you how I felt about you yesterday and you did a runner at god knows what time this morning."   
"You don't care about me. All you want is for me to have a baby for you."   
"It isn't."   
"You either want me to have a baby for you. Or you want me. The choice is yours."   
"You said you couldn't do it."   
"Well I will. So what's your options."  
"Your giving me an option."   
"Yes you can't have both."   
"Serena this isn't fair."   
"I won't bring a baby into an environment where the mum is cheating on the father. I grew up in that sort of environment and it isn't nice."  
"You did."   
"My mum cheated on my dad for years. He pretended he didn't know but he knew. Do you know I don't actually think I was my dad's daughter. My mum slept around that much I could have been anyone's quite frankly."  
"I'm sorry."   
"So what's it to be Bernie. Do you want me to have a baby or do you want me. The choice is yours."


	7. It's time

"That's not fair you know how much I want a baby. Bernie said as she paced the room.   
"Is that your choice."   
"I didn't say that."   
"Bernie you will always choose a baby. You said you have always wanted one. We both know that's what you are going to choose."   
"I care about you."   
"I know so you keep saying. But it doesn't matter does it. Because you are never going to pick me are you." Serena said as Bernie shook her head slowly. "And there's my answer. You can go now. I will ring you when I am ready. Just make sure Marcus is on hand.   
"That's it is."   
"Yes you have made your decision. I will give you a baby and then me and you never have to see each other again."   
"FINE." Bernie said as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.   
"You have done the right thing you can't have her Serena end of. "She cried.

"Hello." Bernie said as she answered the phone.  
"Hi its me I'm ovulating. Is Marcus home."  
"Yes."  
"Good I'm on my way."  
"OK oh Serena. Serena. She's bloody hung up on me."  
"Who was that."  
"Serena she is on her way round. It's time she says."  
"Right well I best go put something in that pot upstairs."  
"Wait till she gets here first she knows what she is doing." she snapped.  
"Alright. Jesus what is wrong with you. You have been in a foul mood for days now."  
"Am just nervous."  
"So am I."  
"That will be her. Fingers crossed this works. Hi. Bernie smiled when she saw Serena.  
"Hi."  
"Come in."  
"Serana."  
"Marcus you ready for this."  
"Yeap."  
"Do you have somewhere we can use."  
"The spare bedroom."  
"Come on then." Serena said as she took Marcus's hand.  
"Serena where are we going."  
"Didn't i say. We have to sex me and you Marcus."  
"But I thought I just put it in a jar or something for you to well you know."  
"You want to have sex with my husband." Bernie said.  
"The look on your faces. Serena laughed." Do I heck as like want to have sex with your husband. The thought of sex with a man makes me want to be sick quite frankly. No you go and fill the pot I gave you. "  
"OK."  
"Have you been drinking" Bernie said as she pulled Serena into the lounge.  
"I might have had a little livener so what."  
"And you drove here."  
"Calm down your not my mum. Mind you she won't have given a toss really."  
"What is wrong with you."  
"Nothing is wrong. You are getting a baby that's what you want isn't it."  
"I want both of you."Bernie whispered.  
"Well you can't have both."  
"All done I have left it the spare room for you."  
"Thank you." Serena said as she left the room and walked up the stairs.  
"She's been drinking hasn't she."  
"What makes you say that."  
"I could smell if on her when she took my hand."  
"Well that's really none.of our business is it."

"How long does it take. She has been ages up there." Marcus said.  
"Stop moaning."  
"Don't you think you should go up there and check on her."  
"She might not want me barging in there."  
"I think you should go up love."  
"OK I'll go up." Bernie said as she walked up the stairs and gently knocked on the bedroom door. "Serena is everything alright in there. Serena." There was no answer so Bernie walked in and found Serana fast asleep on the bed in just her shirt. Her trousers and pants where chucked in the floor. Luckily her shirt was covering her modesty. Bernie look on the bedside cabinet and saw the empty pot that the sperm had obviously been in. She's done it she thought to herself. Bernie took a blanket out of the wardrobe and covered Serena up. And kneeled down beside the bed.  
"I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours." She said quietly. "I don't care what you say I am going to look after you. I care about you." She whispered in Serena's as she stood up and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight beautiful."  
"Well has she done it."  
"Yes she has by the looks of it."  
"Well didn't she say."  
"She has fallen asleep on the bed Marcus. She looks so peaceful I am leaving her there."  
"OK well I can't hang around any longer or I'm going to be late for work. See you in the morning."  
"Yes see you." 

"Morning." Bernie said as Serena walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
"Morning."  
"Did you sleep well."  
"Too well. Am sorry about falling asleep."  
"Don't worry you must have needed it. Do you want a drink."  
"I'd love a cup of tea please please. Did you er did you cover me up."  
"I did. Don't worry I didn't see anything."  
"It's alright we've all got the same."  
"Did you. Did you do it."  
"Yes I did. I better get going."  
"No stay a bit. Your alright Marcus is in bed."  
"He is home from work already."  
"Yes you have slept for over 12 hours Serena."  
"Blimey am sorry."  
"Talk to me." Bernie said as she sat at the side of her.  
"What about."  
"What's going on. Why did you turn up here drunk yesterday."  
"It was the anniversary of my dad's death yesterday."  
"Am sorry. How long."  
"5 years. We were so close."  
"Even though you think he wasn't your biological dad."  
"That does matter. He was my dad he brought me up and looked after me for 25 years. He was my dad no matter what." 

"And what about your mum."  
"What about her."  
"How long has she been dead."  
"I lied."  
"What about."  
"My mum isn't dead."  
"Then why would you say that."  
"Because she might as well be. I haven't seen her for over 12 years."  
"Why not had you fallen out."  
"You could say that."  
"What happened. It's OK you can tell me."  
"When I told her I was gay she chucked me out of the house. My dad went ballistic with her. He told me to go upstairs and pack my bags and he also went up and packed his as well. We stayed in a hotel for a week till he found us somewhere to live. I stayed with him till he passed away. "Serena cried.  
"I'm so sorry." Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena. "And I take it you haven't seen your mum since."  
"No and I don't wish to either. Why are you being so good to me." Serena said as she out her head on Bernie’s shoulder.  
"I think you know why."  
"Because you want a baby yes I know."  
"No, not because of the baby. Because of you Serena. I told you I care about a lot."  
"And I told you that you can't have both of us. It was either a baby or me. And you picked a baby." Serena said as she stood up. "I better go now."  
"When will I see you again."  
"I will let you if I missed my period OK."  
"Can I not see you tomorrow."  
"No you can't. Bye Bernie. Thanks for being there for me."  
"I will always be here for you."  
"Will you."  
"You know I will." 


	8. What are we going to do

1 week later 

"Serena open the door. I know you're in there. Your car is parked outside." Bernie said she banged on the door of Serena's house.   
"What do you want it's the middle of the night." Serena said as she answered the door in her dressing gown.   
"It's 10.30am."   
"What are you doing here."   
"I wanted to see you. I miss you."   
"Serena."   
"Who's that."   
"No one."   
"Serana come back to bed." a blonde woman said as she walked out of the bedroom wrapped in a sheet.   
"Who the fuck is that." Bernie said angrily.   
"What's it got to do with you."   
"Everything." Bernie said as she pushed her way into the flat. "Get dressed and get out. NOW."   
"Your not going any anywhere Gail she is."   
"Are you deaf I said get dressed and get out."   
"What the hell do you think you are doing. Who I see and sleep with is none of your business." Serena screamed.   
"Well I am making it my business."   
"I'll call you Serena." Gail said as she came back out of the bedroom.   
"No you don't have to leave. Bernie is leaving."   
"Bernie’s going nowhere."  
"I think it's for the best. You two obviously have stuff to talk about."   
"Are you happy now."   
"Yes. What are you playing at."   
"Trying to be happy is that so wrong."   
"Of course not. I just wish I could be the one to make you happy."   
"You and I both know that's never going to happen."   
"When did you meet her."   
"Last night."   
"So it's just a one night stand is."   
"It probably is now thanks to you."   
"Why did you do it Serena. Why did you go and sleep with someone else."   
"BECAUSE I CAN'T HAVE THE WOMAN I WANT." Serena shouted.   
"And who's that. Bernie said shyly.   
"You know who." Serena cried as Bernie walked up to Serena and kissed her. "I want you Bernie."   
"I want you too."   
"What are we going to do. I have tried to stay away from you. And just do what I am supposed to do. But I can't, all I can think about is you. I lay in bed at night and wonder if Marcus and you are making love. I hate it because I want to be the one to make love to you."   
"Oh Serena. I feel exactly the same. I haven't made love with Marcus for ages."   
"You haven't."   
"No. C'mere." Bernie said as she held Serena close. 

"So where did you meet this Gail then." Bernie said later on as they cuddled on the sofa.   
"Just in a pub."   
"Do you fancy her."   
"Do we need to talk about this."   
"I want to know."   
"Why."   
"Just humour me."  
"I was only attracted to her because I thought she looked like you."   
"Well I did think that myself when I saw her."   
"I just thought if I couldn't have you then I would find someone who looked like you. You think I'm weird now don't you."   
"Not at all. It think it's quite sweet really."   
"You are so beautiful Bernie. Do you know that."   
"So are you. You did have sex with her didn't you."   
"Yes I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything. I don't know why I did it if I'm honest."   
"I'm sorry for barging in here and kicking her out."   
"I found jealous Bernie quite sexy actually."   
"You did huh." Bernie said as she put her finger under Serena's chin so she was looking at her.   
"I find everything about you sexy. Kiss me again."   
"My pleasure." Bernie said as she kissed Serena. She laid her down on the sofa and straddled her. "I've got you now Campbell."   
"You had me from the minute I first saw you Wolfe." Serena said as she pulled Bernie down on her and carried on kissing her.   
"I think we should stop."   
"Why."   
"Because if we carry on, I won't be able to stop."   
"Fine by me."   
"Serana I'm serious. I want to do this properly not just a quick fumble here and there." Bernie said as she got off Serena and sat up.  
"What do you suggest then."   
"We take things slowly."  
"And what if I am pregnant."   
"Are you."   
"Well I am late."   
"How late."   
"3 days."   
"Have you got a test."   
"No not yet I am going to leave it another few days."   
"I'll tell you want why don't I go out now and buy one."   
"NO I have just said I am waiting a few more days."  
"Why wait I want to know if you are pregnant."  
"That's all you want me for isn't it."   
"Course not."   
"Yes it is. I want you to leave."   
"No."   
"I have been so stupid you don't really want me you are just keeping me on side till I give you a baby."   
"That's not true and you know it."   
"GET OUT." Serena screamed.   
"I meant every word I said to you."   
"Tell someone who gives a shit."   
"Will you call me when you do the test."   
"Yes now go."   
"Bye." Bernie said as Serena slammed the door in her face.   
"You stupid stupid idiot." 

Bernie   
I do care about you Serena. Xx

Serena   
No you don't. Just go away. 

Bernie  
I can't just go away. I think about you all the time too.xx

Serena   
About me having a baby yes I know that. 

Bernie   
No not just about the baby. You Serena.xx

Serena   
I don't believe you. 

Bernie   
Bloody hell woman why can't you believe me I LOVE YOU. XX

Serena  
You love me xx

Bernie   
Yes I do xx

Serena  
I love you too xx


	9. I love you

"Hello what are doing here" Bernie said as she opened the door to Serena.   
"I needed to see you. Is Marcus here."   
"No he has gone out drinking with his mates.   
"Good." Serena said as she pushed Bernie up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Serena began to unzip Bernie jeans and started to yank them and her knickers down her ankles.   
"What are you doing." Bernie moaned as she broke the kiss.   
"What do you think I'm doing. I want you. And I want you now" Serena said as she put her hand between Bernie’s legs and began stroking her clit.   
"Oh Serena. I need you." Bernie said as she kissed Serena again. "Let's take this upstairs shall we."  
"Are you sure."   
"Yes I want to do this properly."   
"Led the way then."   
Bernie took her legs out of her jeans as they both ran upstairs.

Once they were in the bedroom Bernie quickly rid Serena and herself of their clothes.   
"My god you are so sexy Campbell."   
"Your not too shabby yourself Wolfe." Serena laughed as she pushed Bernie on the bed. Bernie pulled her down on her so she could kiss her again.   
"Serena make love to me please." Bernie said as she grabbed Serena's hand and put it between her legs. Serena kissed her way down Bernie’s body till she reached her goal. Serena nipped at Bernie’s thighs and then began sucking on Bernie’s clit hard.   
"Fffffuck yes." Bernie moaned.   
"You like that do you." She smirked.   
"Oh yes. I want to taste you too Serena."  
"You do."   
"Oh yes." Bernie said as Serena changed position. Bernie immediately started sucking on Serena's clit. While Serana sucked on hers.   
"Oh God Bernie that feels good."   
"You are soaked."   
"This is what you do to me Bernie." She moaned as she entered Bernie with 2 fingers.   
Playing them games are you Bernie thought as she did the same to Serena. Moans of pleasure filled the room as they continued love to each other.   
"Shit Serena I need to come."   
"Me too me too."   
They both shouted each others names as they came. Serena laid down beside Bernie Ash she wrapped them both up with the duvet as they carried on kissing. 

"I love you." Serena cried.   
"I love you too."   
"Leave Marcus."   
"What."   
"I want you leave Marcus and come and live with me."   
"It's not as simple as that."   
"Why isn't it. Do you want to be with me."   
"You know I do."   
"Then leave him please."   
"I can't not yet anyway."   
"So what are we supposed to do just keep doing this behind his back."   
"It could be fun."   
"Fun for you torture for me."  
"And me."   
"Hardly because you get the best of both worlds don't you. You get to have me and Marcus." Serena said as she got out of bed and began to get dressed.   
"Where you going."   
"Home, I knew I shouldn't have come round here."   
"I'm glad you did."   
"I bet you are. This what we have just done. It will never happen again."   
"It has to."  
"Why does it."   
"Because I know what I'm missing now."   
"I'll call you when i have done a test."   
"Don't change the subject."   
"This is what I am here for isn't."   
"I want to be with you"   
"NO YOU DON'T. YOU WANT TO BE WITH MARCUS AND THIS BABY ." Serena said shouted as she put her hands on the stomach.   
"Why did you do that."  
"What."  
"Put your hand on your stomach then and you said this baby. Your pregnant aren't you."   
"Yes." Serena nodded.   
"What didn't you tell us.   
"I don't know."   
"Serena this is great your pregnant." Bernie said as she went to hug her.   
"I've got to go."   
"Serena."   
"I'll call you." Serena said as she walked out the door  
"SERENA."


	10. Serena's pregnant

"Oh God I am never drinking again." Marcus said as he woke up the next morning. "Bernie i'm talking to you."   
"Sorry I was miles away."   
"Obviously."   
"Serena's pregnant."   
"She's she's pregnant."  
"Yes she came other yesterday and told me."   
"Why didn't you call me I would have come home. We could have celebrated together." He smiled.   
"I didn't think. So you're happy about it."   
"Happy I'm over the moon. This is the best news ever. We're going to finally have a child. Our own little family. I love you so much Bernie." Marcus cried as she cuddled up to Bernie.   
"Love you too." She said as she stared up at the ceiling thinking of Serena. And what both of them did in this bed yesterday.   
"Where you going."   
"Getting up can't lay here all day."   
"Why not. Come here." Marcus said as laid Berbie back down and kissed passionately.   
"Marcus stop."  
"What's wrong."   
"Am not in the mood." She said as she got out of bed grabbed her phone and walked down the stairs.

Bernie  
I need to see you today. Xx

Serena  
I don't need to see you. 

Bernie  
We need to talk about yesterday. Xx

Serena  
What we did yesterday was a mistake. Forget it ever happened. 

Bernie  
I can't forget it. I want to do it over and over again. Xx

Serena  
Don't say that. 

Bernie  
It's true. I want to make love to you every day for the rest of my life. I love you. Xxx

"Oh Bernie make me a coffee will you." Marcus said as she came downstairs.   
"I'm not your slave Marcus. Make your own coffee I'm going out."   
"Where to."   
"I don't have to tell you everything." She said as she walked out the door and got into her car. 

"SERENA. SERENA." Bernie shouted as she hammered on the door. "PLEASE I NEED TO SEE YOU."   
"Excuse me but Serena isn't in" An elderly woman next door said.   
"Where has she gone."   
"I don't know."   
"Will she be long."   
"She said she was going away for a while."   
"Did she say where she was going."   
"No I'm sorry she didn't."   
"Right thank you."   
"She did look very upset as she spoke to me. She looked like she had been crying a hell of a lot."   
"Thanks. Here's my number if she gets in touch will you let me know please."   
"Absolutely."   
"Cheers." Bernie smiled as got back in her car and drove off. 

"Your alright she's gone now."   
"Thanks for that Annie."   
"Anything for you sweetie. But that girl obviously thinks a lot about you."   
"I think a lot about her."   
"Then why are you leaving."   
"Because she is married it won't ever work between us."   
"Right so where are you going to go."   
"Anywhere as long as I am as far away from here as possible."   
"You be careful."   
"I will."   
"I'll miss you Mrs."   
"I'll miss you too Annie. You have been like a mum to me since I moved in here."   
"Let me know where you are as soon as you get settled OK."   
"I will. Bye Annie." Serena said as she gave her a hug. "I love you. You old bugger."   
"I love you too and we'll have less of the old." They both laughed.   
"Right I better go. Bye." Serena cried as she waved and drove away.


	11. Where are you

"MARCUS, is that you?" Bernie said as he came home from work.  
"Yes who do you think it is."  
"I need to tell you something and I didn't want you to worry."  
"Tell me what."  
"Serena she has gone away."  
"What do you mean she's gone away.  
"I called round to see her yesterday and her neighbour said she had gone. "  
"But she's having our baby she can't just leave without saying where she is going. I'm ringing the police."  
"NO you can't do that. I'm sure she has just gone for a few days. She will be back."  
"Your sure of that are you."  
"Yes she'll be back."  
"She better be." Marcus said as she stormed out of the room. 

Bernie  
Serena where are you. Xx

Half an hour later and there was still no reply from Serena.  
"Come on Serena answer me." Bernie said as she sat looking at her phone. 

Bernie  
I need you to text me back because Marcus is talking about calling the police. Xx

Serena  
Let him. 

Bernie  
He means it Serena. Xx

Serena  
So do I. He is the one that is going to look like a fool. 

Bernie  
How is he. It's you that has done a runner with our baby. Xx

Serena  
I haven't done a runner. 

"Don't hang up on me." Bernie said as Serana answered the phone. "Tell me where you are."  
"Why should I tell you that."  
"I will come and get you."  
"I don't want you to come and get me. Why can't you just leave me alone." Serena said softly.  
"You know why."  
"I will be coming back."  
"When."  
"I don't know. I just need to get my head around everything that's happening."  
"I love you."  
"Stop it. Don't say it unless you mean it" Serena cried.  
"I mean it. I love you Serena Campbell."  
"I suppose you want me to tell you the same now do you?."  
"Not if you don't feel the same way."  
"You know I do." Serana cried.  
"Please come back."  
"You come to me. We could spend a couple of days together just you and me."  
"Just tell me where you are and I will be there."  
"I'm in London."  
"Where abouts in London."  
"Message me when you get her and I will meet you somewhere OK."  
"Ok I will go pack a bag and set straight off."  
"What you going to tell Marcus."  
"Don't worry about Marcus. I will ring you when I get there OK."  
"OK. Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"Hurry."  
"I will. Bye."  
"Bye." 

Serena stood at the waiting at the London Eye for Bernie. Where the hell is she. How long does it take to park her chuffing car she thought.  
"SERENA." Bernie shouted. Serena turned around and couldn't keep the smile off her face as she ran into Bernie’s waiting arms.  
"Oh my God I have missed you so."Bernie said with tears in her eyes as she peppered Serena's face with kisses.  
"I've missed you too. I can't believe you are here. What did you tell Marcus."  
"That I was coming to bring you home."  
"And he believed you."  
"Well it's true isn't it."  
"Yes course."  
"No stop talking and let me kiss you properly. Bernie said as she put her lips to Serena's." I love you. "  
"I love you too. Come on let's go."  
"Where we going.  
"On this come on."  
"I don't know about this Serena. I'm not very good with heights."  
"Stop being a baby. I'll look after you."  
"Serena are sure you can go on this with the baby."  
"Yes have you seen how slow it goes. Come on you big wuss." Serana laughed as she took Bernie's hand and dragged her to join the queue.


	12. Leave him

"Are you alright." Serena said as she held Bernie's hand.   
"Yes I'm just looking at views. It's beautiful from up here."   
"I love London. My dad used to bring me here all the time. He would come in from work and say pack a bag darling let's go away and see a show."   
"You must miss him terribly."   
"I do. He was my best friend. I could tell him anything."   
"He must have been young when he died."   
"He was he was only 52."  
"How did he die. If you don't mind me asking."   
"Heart attack there was nothing they could do for him."   
"I'm sorry." Bernie said as she brought Serena closer to her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright first."   
"With us or the baby."   
"Both I think. This isn't easy for me Bernie. I have never been with someone who is already in a relationship. It's not something I do. But I can't help how I feel about you."  
"Me either. Have never had these sort of feelings for anyone before let alone a woman. I can't believe you have got our baby in there." Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's stomach.   
"Well believe it. Cause it is."   
"I can't wait to meet it."   
"Let's go back to my hotel shall we and check you in." Serena said changing the subject.   
"OK." 

Later that evening Serena and Bernie were laid in bed holding each other close after their lovemaking session.   
"Stay with me." Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.   
"I can only stay a few days."   
"No stay with me for good."   
"Serena don't ask me that."   
"Why not. You say you love and you want me. So why not."   
"Because it's not that easy."   
"It is if you love me like you say you do."   
"I do love you."   
"Then what's stopping you. You still love Marcus don't you. DON'T YOU." She shouted.   
"Yes but not like I love you."   
"What a load of old shit. You are loving this aren't you. Two of us in love with you." Serena said as she moved away from Bernie.   
"No am not. I have never been so confused in my entire life."   
"Bollocks. This is all about the baby isn't it."  
"I am not going to deny how much I want this baby."   
"I knew it."  
"Look we can sort all of this out when we get back home."   
"I'm not coming home. I 'm not going back to Holby."   
"You have to."   
"Why do I. You will still have the baby."   
"I won't have you though."   
"You don't want me. You have just said you still love Marcus."   
"Listen to me." Bernie said as she put her hands on Serena's face. "Yes I love Marcus. But not as much as I love you. You have turned my life upside down. I want to be with you more than anything in the world."  
"Then leave him please. We never have to go back to Holby. Me and you can bring this baby up together."   
"That's not fair to Marcus."   
"He will still be involved in its life. I'm not suggesting that we do a runner without saying where we are. God how heartless so you think I am."  
"Your not heartless at all."   
"I just want us to be together. But if you would rather be with Marcus I would rather you just be honest just tell me." 

"I will leave Marcus."   
"Are you sure."   
"Yes. I want to be with you."   
"Thank you, thank you." Serena said as she threw her arms around Bernie.   
"There is one condition though."   
"What's that."   
"We go back to Holby to stay."   
"OK. Oh I love you."  
"I love you."


	13. There's something we need to tell you

3 days later  
"Home sweet home." Bernie said as they pulled out outside Bernie’s house. "Serena you OK."  
"Yes just scared how Marcus is going to react that's all."  
"Well isn't going to be congratulating is us I can tell you that."  
"Are you sure you want to do this."  
"Yes I want to be with you and only you."  
"Me too."  
"Come on, let's do this." Bernie said as he took Serena's hand and walked to the front door.  
"Bernie is that you." Marcus said.  
"Yes."  
"Thank god you're back I ha r missed you." He said as she gave Bernie a hug. "I see you have decided to grace us with your presence have you Serana."  
"I was always coming back. I just need to get my head around things."  
"You should have spoken to us instead of taking off."  
"Well she's here now so drop it will you Marcus." 

"OK well I was just going to make dinner who's hungry."  
"Actually Marcus there is something I need to tell you."  
"What is it."  
"Well your not going to like it but me and Serena have decided that."  
"I am moving in." Serena interrupted.  
"Your moving in here."  
"Yes Bernie’s way of making sure I don't do another runner I think."  
"Well I think that's a great idea. It means we can be there for you throughout your pregnancy. Right I'll go get dinner on now then. Are there any foods you don't like Serena."  
"No I eat anything me."  
"Right then." Marcus said as he left the room.  
"What the hell did you say that for. I was just about to tell him everything."  
"I know you were but this is going to be great it means we get to see each other all the time."Serena said as she walked closer to Bernie and played with her coller. "And then when Marcus is on nights we get to spend the night together. Making love to each other all.. Night…long." She said as she kissed Bernie after every word.  
"Are you sure about this you so adamant that you wanted me to leave him while we were in London."  
"I know but I don't think I can deal with the fallout. Not right now anyway. This could be fun. But I don't want to hear you Marcus shagging on a night mind. That will piss me off."  
"You don't have to worry about that believe me."  
"Good come here gorgeous." Serena said as she pulled Bernie to her and kiss her passionately.  
"I chicken alright for you both." Marcus said as she came into the lounge making them jump apart quickly.  
"Yes that's fine thanks. While you are cooking me and Serena will go pop to her place and pick up some things."  
"OK, it will be a while yet anyway."  
"OK see you in a bit." 

"So when will your first scan be." Marcus said as they ate dinner.  
"Oh not for a few weeks yet. I am going to ring the doctors up tomorrow and make an appointment."  
"We want to be there when you do."  
"Of course that goes without saying."  
"Marcus just leave her will you."  
"Am just saying."  
"That meal was lovely thank you very much Marcus." Serena said changing the subject.  
"Your welcome." he said as he stood up and started clearing the table.  
"Leave that Marcus I will wash the pots."  
"Are you sure Serena."  
"Yes you have done enough go and make yourself comfy in the lounge."  
"I will thanks." 

"Alone at last." Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena's waist from behind and started kissing her neck.  
"Bernie you better stop unless you want me break these plates."  
"Turn round and kiss me."  
"I'm busy."  
"Turn round." Bernie said as she turned her around herself and started kissing her.  
"Marcus could come in at any moment."  
"I thought you said this would be fun."  
"Yes when Marcus is at work."  
"So when Marcus is home I can't even touch you."  
"That's about the extent of it yes."  
"That's so unfair."  
"Is this where you start sulking."  
"Yes."  
"I will make it up to you as soon as we are in the house alone I promise."  
"You better Campbell."  
"Am I alright to jump in the shower."  
"Yes sure you don't have to ask. You have got your own."  
"Thanks." Serena said as she slapped Bernie’s arse on the way out. 

"Will you be alright in here." Bernie said she popped her head round the bedroom door.  
"Yeah fine this bed is really comfy."  
"Right well I'll leave you to get some sleep."  
"Don't I get a kiss goodnight."  
"I thought you said."  
"But Marcus is in bed isn't he."  
"Yes."  
"Then come here and kiss me."  
"Your a tease Campbell." Bernie said as she walked over to the bed leaned over to kiss Serena.  
"Goodnight gorgeous."  
"Goodnight I wish I was sleeping in here with you."  
"When I Marcus next on nights."  
"Wednesday."  
"Well then only two more sleeps then you can."  
"I can't wait."  
"Neither can I."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Night."  
"Goodnight."


	14. Don't make love to him

"Have you checked on Serena." Marcus said as Bernie got into bed.  
"Yes she's fine."   
"Good. I missed you when you were away."   
"I missed you." Marcus said as he got on top of Bernie spreading her legs so he was laid in between them.   
"What are you doing."   
"Oh come on Bernie we haven't done anything for ages."  
"We can't Serena might hear."   
"Then you'll just have to be quiet won't you. Marcus said as he tried to pull down Bernie’s pants but she stopped him.   
"Marcus I don't want to do this."   
"Please Bernie. I love you, I want you so much."   
"I said no Marcus." Bernie said as she pushed him off of her. "I'm tired, I just want to go to sleep."   
"Fine night then."   
"Night." 

"Morning." Bernie said as she came into the kitchen the next morning.   
"Mmm."   
"Your still mad with me because of last night."   
"What do you expect. We haven't done anything for ages.  
"I'm sorry."   
"What about tonight we could have a nice hot bath together. Then we can get into bed and make love."   
"Sounds lovely."  
"Great then that's what we will do yes."   
"Yes alright."   
"Good. Right am off for a shower." Morning Serena. "  
"Marcus."   
"Morning darling." Bernie said as she grabbed Serena's arms and tried to pull her to her.   
"Don't touch me." She snapped.   
"What's wrong."   
"What's wrong oh God you are really asking me that. After what I have just heard."   
"What did you hear."   
"Everything. So you and Marcus are going to make love tonight are you."   
"No."   
"Liar, I heard you."   
"No you heard him."   
"And I heard you agree. I can't believe you."   
"I won't be doing anything with him."   
"What we're going to do wait until I was asleep."   
"No it's not like that. You know your the only person I want to make love to."   
"If you have sex with him tonight then you and me are over." 

"You can't be serious."   
"I am deadly serious. I mean it Bernie."   
"Serena I promise you I won't be having sex with Marcus tonight ot any other night for that matter."   
"You better not."   
"I won't." Bernie said as she pulled Serena to her so she was sitting on her knee. "You are all I want. I wish you would believe me."   
"I want to I really do it's just that."   
"I love you." Bernie interrupted.   
"I love you." Serena smiled as she gave Bernie a quick kiss. 

"Anyone want a cuppa." Serena said as she got up off the sofa.   
"Yes please Serena Milk 2 sugars."   
"Am fine thanks."   
"Hey I've had an idea."   
"Be careful don't hurt yourself."   
"Hey you. What about if I invite Avril round for tea tonight."   
"Avril why would you do ah it's because she's gay."   
"Yes you never know her and Serana might hit it off."   
"Why just cause there both gay. Marcus it's just the same as a heterosexual relationship you. What if I just invited any woman round here hoping you would cop of with them just because you are both straight."   
"Alright when you put it like that it does sound stupid."   
"There you go then."   
"Let's just ask her first shall we."   
"Marcus no."   
"Shush. Serana."   
"Yes."   
"I'm thinking about having one of my friends over from work tonight for a meal."   
"OK, I'll get out of your way."   
"No no you'll be eating with with. I was just making sure you don't mind."   
"Why should I mind. It's your house. Nothing to do with me.   
"Great I will go call and ask them if they are free." 

"What did you have to say that for."  
"What."   
"That it was alright to invite his mate."   
"Like I said it's got nothing to do with me who invite to your house."   
"He is trying to set you up with his work colleague. Who is also gay."   
"Nice is she good looking."   
"SERENA."   
"What my God Bernie I'm joking."   
"You haven't seen her yet. Your bound to fancy her."   
"So she is good looking then."   
"If you like that sort of thing."   
"What sort of thing."   
"Short skirts. Tits hanging out  
She doesn't leave much to the imagination."   
"I like her already." Serena smirked.   
"Will you stop that."   
"What."   
"That's all sorted she will be here about 7.00." Marcus said as he came back into the room.  
"Brilliant." Serena said as she looked at Bernie.   
"Come on Bernie you can help me start dinner."   
"OK. I'll be watching you like a hawk Campbell." Bernie whispered in Serena's ear as she left the room.


	15. Say that again

"Avril come in." Marcus said. "Go straight through to the lounge."   
"Thank you lovely. So where is this Serena then."   
"She is getting changed she'll be down in a minute."   
"Avril how are you."   
"Am good thanks Bernie. I can't wait to meet this Serena. Marcus says she is very attractive."   
"Does he now."   
"Ah here she is." Marcus said as Serena walked into the room. Bernie’s jaw nearly hit the floor when Serena walked in the lounge. She had black dress on that came to her knees. And that showed off her ample cleavage.   
"Hello you must be Avril."   
"And you must be Serena. Its very nice to meet you." She said as they shook hands. Avril couldn't take her eyes of Serena's cleavage.   
"Let's go through to the kitchen shall we."   
"After you." Serena said to Avril. "Bernie'' What are you doing." Serana said as Bernie pulled her back.   
"What are you playing at."   
"I'm not playing at anything."   
"Why did you put that dress on."   
"It's my favourite."   
"It's hers now as well. She can't take her eyes off your breasts."   
"Grow up."   
"Me grow up."   
"Are you two coming in or what."   
"Certainly am famished Marcus." 

"So Avril Marcus says you work with him at the hospital."   
"Yes that's right."   
"So are you a surgeon too are you."   
"Yes I am."   
"Wow that's something we have in common already."   
"Sorry."   
"Being a surgeon."   
"You are surgeon." Bernie said as she nearly sat out her wine.   
"No, I haven't got the brains to do that sort of job. My dad was. He was a Consultant General Surgeon."   
"You never told me that."   
"You never asked."  
"So where did he work." Avril said.  
"I used to work at Holby General but he died 5 years ago."   
"What made you want to be a surrogate."   
"I just like helping people I guess. The baby I have after this one will be my own."   
"You want kids of your own."   
"Yes I do I can't wait. What about you? do you have any children."   
"No but I want one before it's too late." She smiled.   
"I thought you were seeing that Rachel woman." Bernie said.   
"I realised she wasn't the one for me." Avril said as she put her hand on top of Serena's smiling at her. Bernie could feel her blood boiling. She wanted to shout get your hands off my woman.   
"Why don't you two go through to lounge." Marcus said.   
"No I will help clear these up."   
"No Serena I insist go on."   
"Come on Serena we have had our orders." Avril said as she took Serena's hand and led her to the lounge.   
"You don't need me either do you Marcus."   
"Yes I do." 

"So Serena how long have you been single."   
"Well am not really single. I am seeing someone but it's complicated."   
"Let me guess they are with someone else."  
"Yep got it in one."   
"Well I think you are wasting your time with her."  
"Is that right."   
"Yes come out on a date with me." Avril said as she moved closer to Serena. "I will show you a good time. Especially in the bedroom."   
"Thanks but I'm not interested."   
"Forget about that other woman. You are gorgeous." Avril said as she took Serena's face in her hands.   
"Please don't I'm not interested."   
"I think you are." She said as she leaned forward and tried to kiss Serena. 

"Get your hands off her." Bernie said as she pulled Avril away.   
"Bernie am alright."   
"Don't you ever touch her again. Do you hear me."  
"What the hell has it got to do with."   
"It's got everything to do with me."   
"Bernie please leave it. I'm alright." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hands in hers.   
"I thought she was going to hurt you. I just couldn't bear it if anyone hurt you."   
"I'm alright." Serena said smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face.   
"Hang on a minute it's making sense now. Bernie is the other woman you were talking about isn't she."   
"No we are just friends." Serena stuttered.   
"Don't give me that crap. It's written all over your face."  
"Yes me and Serena are in a relationship." Bernie said.   
"Your married to Marcus."   
"Don't you think I don't know that."   
"Let's see what Marcus has got to say about this shall we."   
"No please don't do that." Serena pleaded.   
"Let her tell him Serena I am sick of pretending. I love you and I don't care who knows about."   
"Are you sure."   
"I'm sure."   
"Good because I love you Bernie." 

"Say that again." Marcus said as she entered the room.   
"Marcus."   
"Why are you telling my wife that you love her."   
"Because I do. I'm sorry Marcus." Serena cried.   
"Bernie please don't tell me you love her."   
"I do very much." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand in hers.   
"I bet it's been going on for months Marcus." Avril said.   
"You can go now."   
"I'll stay with you Marcus."  
"I said GET OUT."   
"OK I'm going."   
"So how long have you been having sex with my wife. I take it you have been having sex her."   
"No no I haven't. We have made love to each other a few times." Serena smiled at Bernie.   
"It's the same thing."  
"No Marcus it's not. You see when you really love someone you don't just have sex. You make love."   
"You've gone very quiet Bernie. Cat got your tongue."  
"I'm sorry Marcus. We tried to stay away from each other but I we couldn't. When I wasnt near her all I could do was think about her."   
"We didn't mean for this to happen Marcus. Serena said.   
"You can shut up you slag."  
"Don't talk to her like that Marcus."   
"And your no better. There is no wonder you would never have sex have with. Why would you when you were getting it from her. Good in bed is she Bernie."   
"Don't rise to him Bernie."   
"I asked you a question." Marcus said as he went close to Bernie.   
"Yes Marcus she is. I have never experienced anything as wonderful in my life. She's amazing."   
"How could you." Marcus said as he lunged towards Bernie and grabbed her.   
"NO MARCUS GET OFF HER." Serena shouted as she tried to get him off Bernie. Marcus pushed her out of the way. As she fell with a bang onto the coffee table.   
"SERENA."


	16. We'll let the police decide

"SERENA." Bernie screamed as she kneeled down beside. "Serena wake up."  
"Try not to move her call for i’ll call for an ambulance."  
"This is is all your fault. If I lose her I swear to god."  
"Yes Ambulance please I'm doctor Dunn I am with a 30 year old pregnant woman has just fallen and she's unconscious. “  
“She didn’t fall you pushed her.”  
“Bernie please. The address is 17 clifton view.."  
"Don't you touch her."  
"Bernie I have to check her pulse just move will you."  
"Serena please wake up baby." Bernie cried as she moved the hair from Serena's face.  
"Pulse is fine she’s breathing normal. There is no signs of blood. Right thank you. There on there way. Don't move her Bernie."  
"I want to hold her.”  
“Well you can’t.”  
“I HATE YOU. Serena open your eyes for me please. I love you."  
"I'm sorry Bernie."  
"You stay away from us."  
“BBBBernie.” Serena croaked.  
“Serena thank God. It’s alright sweetheart i’m here. The ambulance is on its way.”  
“Serena are you in any pain.” Marcus said.  
“My back hurts. Bernie the baby.”  
“Everythings gonna be alright. Help is on the way.”

“When are they going to let me see her.” Bernie said as she paced up and down in the revatives room.  
“They will be doing a load of tests and scans. “Marcus said.  
“Why are you even here this is all your fault.”  
“I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen.”  
“Just go Marcus i don’t want you anywhere near us.”  
“Hi I'm Ric Griffin i have been looking after Serena.”  
“Can i see her.Is she alright.”  
“We have done a full body scan on Serena and everything seems fine.”  
“Thank God and the baby.”  
“Why don’t you let Serena tell you the rest. She is in the side room.”  
“Thank you.”

“Serena.”  
“Bernie.” Serena cried.  
“It’s alright i’m here.” Bernie said as she put her arms around her.  
“The baby.”  
“Is it.”  
“It's fine must be tough little bugger.”  
“Just like it’s mummy. Thank God.”  
"Where's Marcus."  
"He's still here. I have told him to go. But he won't. He says he needs to know your alright."  
"Guilty conscience eh."  
"He will soon take off when i call the police.”  
“Is there any need for that.”  
“There is every need he hurt you.” Bernie said with tears in her eyes.  
“But i'm alright. Come and lay on the bed with me” Serena said as she shuffled across the bed.  
“I am going to make sure that no one ever hurts you again.” Bernie said as she got on the bed and held Serena close.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you either." Serena said as she snuggled into Bernie. 

"Can I come.  
"GET OUT." Bernie shouted as she jumped off the bed and stood in front of Serena.  
"I haven't come here to cause trouble."  
"Then why are still here. We don't want you near us Marcus"  
"I just wanted to make sure Serena was alright."  
"Before we call the police."  
"The police. No Bernie please don't call the police."  
"You hurt the woman I love."  
"And I said I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt Serena it was an accident."  
"Well let the police decide that shall we."  
"No Bernie if you get the police involved I might lose my job. An everything I have ever worked for. You know how much I love my job."  
"You know how much I love Serena but it didn't stop you hurting her did it."  
"How about I leave and you two will never see me again."  
"Yeah right like your really gonna do that."  
"I will move away. I can get in another hospital. And you two will never see me again." 

"Really."  
"Really."  
"What about the baby." Serena said.  
"It's probably best being brought up by you two anyway."  
"I would never keep the baby away from you Marcus."  
"I know that Serena. But I think this is for the best. I will go home and pack my bags."  
"Your really gonna do this."  
"Yes. You two have a good life together won't you."  
"We will."  
"Thank you Marcus. If you ever want to see the baby. You only have to ask." Serena smiled.  
"I think it's best I don't. Bye Bernie."  
"Bye. Can you believe that." Bernie said as she laid back down beside Serena.  
"No not really."  
"It's just me you and this one now."  
"That's all I have wanted."  
"Me too."


	17. It's a bit late now

"Sorry to interrupt." Ric said the next morning as he came in the room.  
"It's alright."  
"How are you feeling now."  
"Backs a bit sore but I'll live."  
"Well I'm happy to let you go home if you think you are up to it."  
"I'd like that. Thank you Ric."  
"My pleasure it's been nice to see you again after all this time. Please keep in touch."  
"I will I promise."  
"You two know each other well do you."  
"Ric used to work with my dad. They both ran this unit together."  
"Ah right."  
"I'll let you get on. You'll look after her won't Bernie."  
"For the rest of my life."  
"Good Bye."  
"Bye Ric."  
"Did you mean what you just said to Ric."  
"Every word. I plan to spend the rest of my life loving you Serena Wendy Campbell."  
"And I love you. And always will."  
"Come on, let's go home shall we."  
"Yes please." 

"Are you alright to walk to car or shall I get you a wheelchair."  
"I think I'll have a wheelchair thanks."  
"Here you go jump in."  
"Thank you." Serena said as she gave Bernie a quick kiss.  
"Right let's get you home." Bernie pushed Serena outside the room and onto the ward. As they got near to door it open as they pushed a woman through on a trolley. Bernie moved Serena out the way to let them past.  
"Wait a minute." The woman said. "Serena."  
"Come on Bernie."  
"Serena it's me mum."  
"I know who you are."  
"What's happened to you are you alright."  
"It's a bit late in the day to start caring about me now."  
"Serena please."  
"Just take me home Bernie."  
"Are you alright." Bernie said as she walked off the ward.  
"Am fine."  
"Well I know who you look like now."  
"What."  
"Your mum you're the spitting image of her."  
"That's where the similarity ends." Serena said with tears in her eyes.  
"Am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."  
"You didn't. When this baby grows up it can be whatever it wants to be. And will support it every step of the way."  
"So will I." 

"I think he is the murderer do you love." Bernie said later that night as they cuddled on the sofa watching TV.  
"What did you say."  
"Your not taking a blind bit of notice of this are you."  
"No sorry."  
"You know if you want to go and see her. I will come with you."  
"What makes you think I want to go see her."  
"Maybe because you have been on another planet since we got back from the hospital."  
"I used to play the scene out over and over in my head about what I would say if I ever saw her again. But nothing would come into my head today. I was just so shocked to see her. There are so many questions I want to ask her." Serena cried.  
"Then ask her the questions. You'll never find out the answers if you don't."  
"Promise me you'll come with me."  
"I'll go anywhere with you. We'll go see her tomorrow."  
"OK."


	18. You came back

"Serena what are doing down here." Bernie said as she came into the kitchen. "It's only 2.30am."   
"Sorry I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you."   
"You should have done. Why don't I make us a Horlicks it might help you sleep."   
"I think a bottle Shiraz might work faster."   
"No can do I'm afraid. It's Horlicks or a hot chocolate."   
"Spoilsport. I'll have a Horlicks please."   
"Coming right up."   
Do you think I'm doing the right thing going to see her. "  
"You won't get your answers otherwise will you."   
"I guess not."   
"What is it you actually want answers to."   
"First, I want to know if my dad is my real dad. I have always had my doubts about that."  
"Why."  
"Because I know she had affairs in the past and my dad always forgave her. God knows why."   
"Sometimes you just can't help falling in love with someone else." Bernie said as she out her head down.   
"I wasn't talking about you. Oh sweetheart I didn't mean you." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand in hers. "I am so glad I met you. I wouldn't change us for anything."   
"Neither would I."  
"Let's take these drinks to bed with us so we can have a cuddle."   
"Sounds good to me." 

"You ready for this" Bernie said as they parked up outside the hospital.   
"As ready as I'll ever be. Come on before I changed my mind." They walked hand in hand across the car park and into the hospital.   
"Back again so soon." Ric said as he saw them walk on to the ward.   
"Is she still here Ric."   
"Yes she is. She is in bed 8."  
"Thanks." Serena said as her and Bernie walked across the ward.   
"Serena you're back." Adrienne said.   
"I don't know why. What’s wrong with you"   
“Car accident. I’ll be fine in a day or two. Who's your friend."   
"This Bernie my partner."  
"Hello."  
"Bernie this is Adrienne."   
"Hi."   
"I'm your mum."   
"No no, you stopped being my mum 12 years ago when you threw me out of our house. Because you didn't like my life choices." 

"It was a shock for me."   
"It was a shock for me too. For years I thought there was something wrong with me because I didn't find boys or men attractive. All I wanted to do was tell you and for you to tell me it was alright to feel this way. But you didn't did you." Serena sobbed.   
"Serena."   
"I haven't finished yet. The look on your face when I told you I was gay. I will never forget it. It's etched in my memory. You look at me with such disgust and contempt. You looked at me like I have just told you I had murdered someone. Then you told me to go and pack my bags. Do you remember that." She cried.   
"Of course I do. It's something I have always regretted."   
"If you regretted it that much why did you never come and find me."   
"Because I didn't think you would want me to."   
"No I didn't."   
"You are still my daughter and you always will be."   
"You should have thought about that before you threw me out of the house."   
"I'm sorry. I lost everything I loved that day. Because of my bloody pride. Not a day has gone by when I didn't think about you. Do you remember when you used to sit at the side of me and watch me put my makeup on. When me and dad where going out. Then I would kiss you so you would have lipstick on your lips.”  
“Stop it please.” Serena sobbed as she leaned into Bernie.  
“Even though you have turned into a beautiful woman. Your my little girl and you always will be." Adrienne cried as she reached out for Serena's hand but she pulled away. 

"Don't touch me. I'm not your little girl. I am 30 years old. I have had 4 kids and I am having another."   
"You have had 4 kids."   
"For other people. I'm was a surrogate."   
"And the one you are carrying now."   
"This is our baby." Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's stomach.   
"Your a surrogate. You had 4 babies for other people."   
"Just something else for you to be ashamed off."   
"I'm not ashamed of you. I am proud of you. You have given 4 people a baby. That a wonderful thing you have done."   
"Spare me the drivel will you. “  
“I have never stopped loving you. I'm sorry i have missed out on so much of your life.”  
“My dad.”  
“What about him.”  
Was he my real dad.”  
“Of course he was. What makes you think he wasn't.”  
“I know you had affairs. I used to hear you and dad arguing about it.”  
“I only ever had one affair and there is no way i could have pregnant by him.”  
“And how do you that.”  
“Because he was an older man. And he had the snip.”  
“Right and he was the only one.”  
“Yes he was. Whatever you might think Serena i loved your dad.”  
“Not enough to come to his funeral though.”  
“I didn't think you would want me there.”  
“Your right i didn’t. My dad was a good man.he would have done anything for anybody.”  
“And he left me.”  
“And why did he leave you eh because of what you did to me.”  
“I have said I am sorry about that. I have never stopped loving you. Please can we start again. I have missed you so much Serena.”  
“They only had Take a Break and chat in the shop downstairs mum.” a young girl said as she stood beside the bed.  
“That’s alright darling.”  
“MUM” Serena said  
“Yes Serena meet your little sister Georgina.”


	19. Don't go

Serena stood looking at the little brunette girl in front of her not quite believing what Adrienne had just said.   
"Hello." Georgina said breaking the silence.   
"Is she, is she dad's."   
"Yes she is. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after you and your dad walked out."   
"And you didn't think to tell him."   
"Why should I he walked out on me remember."   
"Why did he do that. Because you kicked your own daughter out of the house. I hope you live up to her expectations Georgina or you will be out on your ear. Just like I was. Come on Bernie I have heard enough." Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s hand and walked off of the ward. 

"SERENA WAIT." Georgina said as she ran after them. "Please don't leave."   
"Your mum has got nothing else that I need to hear."   
"She is your mum too."   
"No she isn't. Look don't take this the wrong way but what are you 11."  
"Yes."  
"Exactly your just a kid. You don't know anything about it." Serena said as she turned around to walk away.   
"I know mum talks about you everyday." the young girl said as she reached out and grabbed Serena's arm.   
"All bad I bet."   
"I have never heard mum say one bad thing about you."   
"And I'm supposed to believe that I am."   
"It's the truth."   
"Serena just hear her out love." Bernie said. "Why don't you two sit in Pulses and have a chat. I will go and do some shopping and pick you back up later alright."   
"Alright see you later."   
"Be nice to her she's just a kid. Bernie said as she kissed Serena and left.   
"Shall we sit down then."   
"OK."   
"Would you like a drink."   
"Could I have a chocolate milkshake please."   
"Of course you can." Serena smiled as she went up to the counter. "Can I have a latte with an extra shot and a chocolate milkshake please." Serena looked at Georgina as she sat at the table looking rather nervous. She couldn't help thinking how much she looked like her when she was a kid. Even down to the dimple in her chin. 

"That's £6.80 please."   
"Thank you." Serena said as she walked back to the table. "There you go."   
"Thank you."   
"Your welcome. So is it just you and Adrienne at home."   
"Is that your way of asking if mum has got a fella."   
"I guess. So has she."   
"No I have never seen her with a man. She doesn't even go out much. If she does it's just to her friends Julie's."   
"I remember Julie she was nice."  
"She still is. I am staying with her and her husband while mum is here."  
"It could be worse you could be staying with Mrs Harris next door."   
"Mrs Harris died a few years ago. Look I know mum isn't your favourite person right now."   
"That's an understatement."   
"I wish you knew just how much mum loves you. Your bedroom is still the way you left it."   
"What."   
"It's true. The only time I can remember mum shouting at me was when I went into your bedroom. I saw all your posters you had on the wall. There is still the clothes you left in the wardrobe. She hasn't moved anything in that room." Serena listen intently to what Georgina was saying. And not quite believing what she was hearing."Serena."   
"Sorry I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing."  
"It's true. I could take you to our house and show if you like."   
"I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"There's no one home."   
"I realised that but it's been so long since I have stepped foot in that house."   
"I want you to see. At least I know she won't catch me this time." Georgina smiled. "Please let me show you."   
"Ok. When Bernie comes back she can take us."   
"Good then I will prove to you just how much mum really does love you."


	20. She loves you

As they pulled up outside the house where Serena grew up. Serena felt nervous and a little sick.   
"Are you alright sweetheart." Bernie said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.   
"I don't think I can do this."   
"We can drop Georgina back at the hospital and go if you want to."  
"Are you coming in." Georgina said as she opened Serena's door.   
"It's completely up to you." Bernie said as Serena looked at her.   
"Come on then lead the way." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand and followed Georgina into the house she once lived in. When they walked into the hallway Georgina took Serena's hand and led her into the lounge where Serena stopped dead.   
"Is that you." Bernie said as she pointed to big canvas picture above the fireplace of a litre girl and woman.   
"Yes that's me and Adrienne. Dad took that picture."   
"It's a beautiful picture. How old were you there."   
"About 5 I think."   
"Mum kisses her hand and puts it on your face and says goodnight to you every night."   
"She does." Serena said with tears in her eyes.   
"Yes. Do you want to go upstairs now."   
"Sure." Georgina led both of them up the stairs and unbolted the door to what was Serena's bedroom. 

"Oh my God." Serena sobbed as she put her head onto Bernie’s shoulder. "Everything is as I left it."   
"I told you it was. No one but mum is aloud to come here. She sometimes sits on the bed for hours. Don't tell her I told you this but I hear her crying at night while I'm in bed."   
"Stop stop please." Serena sobbed as she threw her arms around Bernie.   
"It's alright sweetheart. At least you know now how much she loves you."   
"I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean to make you cry." Georgina said.   
"It's alright its just a shock that's all." Serena said as she walked up to Georgina and put her arms the girl and hugged her tightly.   
"I have wanted to meet you for so long."Georgina sobbed as she buried her face into Serena's neck.   
"It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright."   
"Will you be my big sister from now on."   
"I think I need to have a talk with your mum first."   
"No stop keep saying that. She's not just my mum she is your mum as well."   
"Alright alright. Let's go and she mum shall we."   
"Yes." 

"Why don't me and Georgina wait in the Pluses while you and Adrienne speak by yourself." Bernie said as they walked back into the hospital.   
"I don't know about that."   
"I think you should." Bernie said.   
"Me too." Georgina said as she took Serena's hand.  
"Is this how it's going to be from now on you two ganging up on me."   
"Yes." They both laughed.   
"Right here goes."   
"Good luck, I love you."   
"I love you too. See you soon."   
"Just hear mum out please."   
"I will. Make sure you order the dearest thing on the menu won't you."   
"I will." 

"Serena where's Georgina." Adrienne said as Serena sat at the side of Adrienne's Bed.   
"She's with Bernie in Pulses."   
"Has she been with you all this time."   
"Yes she has.   
"You've sat down does this mean your staying for a bit."   
"That all depends."   
"On what."   
"On you. Whether you are going to be straight with me."   
"What do you need to know."   
"Why have you kept my bedroom in exactly the same way as I left if."   
"Because it's yours. And I always hoped that one day you would come back home."   
"After the way you treated me that day."   
"I don't even know why I did that. I knew as soon as you and your dad left that I had made the biggest mistake of my life."   
"Them why didn't you come and get us."   
"Pride I guess. I've missed you so much." Adrienne said as she reached out to take Serena's hand and this time Serena didn't move away.   
"I used to lie in bed at night and imagine you coming to our flat and telling us you loved us and to come home."   
"Would you have if I did."  
"Yes I would of you are my mum. You only get one mum in this life."Serena cried.   
"I will always be your mum. I feel terrible for what I did to you. It is something I will regret till my dying day. I will always love you my darling." Adrienne sobbed.   
"Is it true what Georgina said that you kiss my picture goodnight every night."   
"Yes it is. Where are going." Adrienne said as Serena stood up.   
"I'm not going anywhere." Serena said as she put her arms around Adrienne and hugged her.   
"I love you so much my darling."   
"I love you mum."


	21. You're a weird bird

"Look mum and Serena are holding hands do you think that's a good sign." Georgina said to Bernie as they walked onto the ward.  
"Certainly looks like it. Let's find out, shall we?" Bernie said as they both walked to the bed.  
"Hello sweetie."  
"Hi mum are you and Serena alright now." Adrienne smiled at Serena and squeezed her hand.  
"Yes Georgina we are."  
"Good."  
"It's is good love all 4 of us can be a family now."  
"4 of us are you including my Bernie in that mum."  
"Of course I am she's your partner. And when the baby comes it will be 5 of us." Adrienne said.  
"Thank you. We better be going now. I'll come and see you tomorrow OK."  
"You better lady."  
"I will I promise." Serena leaned over and gave Adrienne a hug. "I love you." She whispered in her ear. Adrienne took Serena's face in hands.  
"And I love you I always have from the very first moment I saw you."  
"Right we better go. Georgina do you want taking back Julie's."  
"Please if you don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow mum. Love you."  
"Love you sweetheart. Be good for Julie."  
"I will. See you later."  
"Bye Bernie."  
"See you Adrienne." Bernie said as she held Serena's hand. Georgina sneaked her arm into Serena's other hand and smiled up at her as walked off the ward. Adrienne couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she saw her two daughters walking hand in hand. 

After they dropped Georgina off at Julie's. Bernie and Serena made there way home.  
"What do you fancy for tea." Bernie said as they walked through the door.  
"Am not fussed."  
"Shall we order a pizza and chill out on the sofa with a Dvd."  
"Yes but am warning you now this pizza better not have bloody pineapple on it Wolfe."  
"Your one weird bird you Campbell."  
"I'm a weird bird. You're the one who has pissing fruit on a pizza." She laughed as Bernie grabbed hold of her and kissed her.  
"Your gorgeous do you know that."  
"So are you. Are you still going to like me when I am fat. With puffy ankles and waddling about like a bloody duck."  
"Definitely. Because you are carrying our baby and keeping it safe." She said with tears in her eyes.  
"Hey don't cry."  
"These are happy tears believe me. You make me happy."  
"I love you. More than I ever loved anyone before in my life."  
"And I love you. I have never felt this way before not even about Marcus." Berbie said as she kissed Serena again.  
"I think you better order that pizza with the sounds your stomach is making."  
"I think I better."  
"While you order I'm going to jump on shower and put my pj's on alright."  
"OK love." 

"That pizza was gorgeous." Serena said as she ate her last mouthful.  
"It would have been even better with some pineapple on it."  
"Will you pack it in. I don't know why I love you you're disgusting."  
"You wait till the little one starts eating solids. I am going to get him or her to like pineapple on there pizza's."  
"You are not. You aren't going to be teaching or child bad habits."  
"Watch me." Berbie laughed as she put her arm around Serena so she could snuggle into her.  
"This is nice isn't it."  
"It sure is. You happier now everything is sorted out between you and your mum."  
"Yes. I didn't think she would have missed me as much as she did. I was shocked that she had kept me room exactly how I left I."  
"I know you where I saw the look on your face. Serena can I ask you something."  
"Sure you can."  
"Well I was thinking why is Georgina staying at Julie's."  
"Bernie she's 11 she can't stay in the house on her own."  
"I know that. But now you and your mum have made up. Wouldn't it be better for her to stay with us."  
"I did think that myself but I didn't think you would want that."  
"Of course I would. She's a great kid. And it will give you two a chance to get to know each other better."  
"I'd like that. I want to spend more time with her. And make up for all the years we have lost. I will have to ask mum first though."  
"Well ask her tomorrow yes."  
"Yes, thank you."


	22. Thank you

"Morning." Bernie smiled as Serena open her eyes the next day. "How are you feeling today."   
"Am good am just so glad everything is finally sorted out."   
"So am you look a look happier."   
"Do you think Georgina will want to come and stay with us."   
"Definitely. She just wants to get to know her big sister. And spend time with you."   
"I hope so. Because I want to get to know her too. I have missed out on so much of her life. I just want to be there for her from now on."   
"And you will be. Both of us will be."   
"Have I told you lately how much I love you Berenice Wolfe." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s cheek lovingly.   
"I love you too."Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"I could murder a cup of tea."   
"I'd that your way of saying Bernie make me a cup of tea."   
"Yes please."   
"Coming right up gorgeous."   
Serena picked her phone up and messaged Georgina. 

Serena  
Hi lovely do you want taking to the hospital this morning. Xx

Georgina  
Yes please sis. If you don't mind. Xx

Serena   
No problem we will pick you up in about an hour. Xx

Georgina  
Thank you i'll be ready. Can't wait to see you. Xx

Serena   
I can't wait to see you either sweetheart. Xx

"Morning sweetie jump in." Serena said as they pulled up to pick Georgina up. "How's Julie."   
"OK. It's a bit boring at her house though." Bernie look at Serena and mouthed ask her now.   
"Georgina don't feel you have to say yes right away and mum will have to OK or first. But would you like to stay with me and Bernie to mum comes out. I mean it might only be for a few days but your welc."   
"Yes" Georgina interrupted before Serena had finished what she was saying. "I'd love to stay with you and Bernie."   
"You would."   
"Of course. I want to spend more time with you. Your my big sis after all." Georgina smiled as Serena smiled back at her.   
"We have to ask mum make sure it's alright with her."   
"Am sure she will say yes." 

"Hello how are my two beautiful girls today." Adrienne said as she held out her arms and hugged both Georgina and Serena.   
"We're good thanks mum.  
How you feeling."   
"Fine I just want to go home now."   
"Mum can I stay with Serena and Bernie till you come out of hospital." Georgina said as she sat on the bed.   
"And is this alright with them."   
"We actually asked her. I hope you don't mind."  
"Why should I mind. I think it's great you two will be able to get to know each other better."   
"Is that a yes mum" Georgina said excitedly.   
"Of course you can."   
"Thank you thank you." She said as she hugged Adrienne and kissed her cheek.   
"Serena pass my bag please love."   
"There you go."   
"Thanks. Here take this money."   
"What for."   
"This girl don't come cheap. She likes her food. Even though she never puts any weight on."   
"Put it away please. I don't want your money mum. I just want to spend time with my little sister. You can't put a price on that." Serena said as she smiled at Georgina.   
"OK but it's here if you change your mind."   
"I won't mum stop stressing." 

Later that night when they had been to Julie's to pick up Georgia's things. They all had a takeaway Georgia's choice and sat in the lounge watching a film.   
"Why don't you go to bed love you can hardly keep your eyes open." Serena said Georgina.   
"Will you come up with and tuck me in please."   
"Of course I will. Come on."   
"Goodnight Bernie."   
"Night sweetheart." Bernie said as they went up the stairs. Once Georgina had cleaned her teeth. Serena tucked her in her bed.   
"Can you lay with me for a bit please."   
"Sure." She said as she laid down beside her and Georgina rested her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"I'm so glad you and mum and talking again."   
"So am I love."   
"We will always be there for one another won't we."   
"Definitely. Me and Bernie will always be here for you."   
"Good I like Bernie."   
"Am glad you do. Because I intend to spend the rest of my life with her."   
"Will you be marrying her."   
"I don't know about that."   
"I think you should."   
"Oh do you know."   
"Yes. Then I can be a bridesmaid."   
"Right. Well I don't know if it will ever happen. But I promise if we do get married then you can definitely be a bridesmaid deal."   
"Deal. I love you Serena." Georgina said as snuggled even closer to her. Serena could a tear run down her own face.   
"I love you to sweetheart."


	23. I can't wait to meet you

"Is she alright." Bernie said as Serena came back downstairs.  
"Yes she's fast asleep."  
"Are you alright. You look like you have been crying."  
"I have."  
"Why what's up." Bernie said as she put her arms sound Serena.  
"Georgina has just told me that she loves me."  
"Orr has she that's so nice."  
"I know she took me by surprise that's all."  
"What did you say to her."  
"I told her I love her. Because I do I love her Bernie." She cried.  
"I know you do baby."  
"Speaking of baby it's my 12 week scan tomorrow isn't it."  
"Yep, I can't wait to see our baby on the screen."  
"I might ask Georgina if she wants to come with us. Would you mind."  
"No course not. She will be able to see her little niece or nephew won't she."  
"Yes." Serena yawned.  
"Come on you bed time."  
"Is that a proposition Wolfe." Serena smirked.  
"If you want it to be." Bernie said as she kissed Serena and took her hand and led her upstairs. 

"Good morning sweetheart did you sleep alright." Serena said as Georgina walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
"Like a log thanks." She said as she sat down.  
"What do you fancy for breakfast Georgina."  
"Cereals please."  
"Coming right up. Help yourself to juice. Bernie said.  
"Thank you."  
"It's my 12 weeks scan today. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."  
"I'd love too. Thank you." She said as she hugged Serena.  
"Your very welcome. And then we can go see mum and take her a scan photograph."  
"That will be so cool."  
"Good eat up then we can go." 

"Will there me able to tell if its a boy or a girl." Georgina said as they sat in the waiting room.  
"No love not yet. That will be on the next scan." Serena said as she held her hand.  
"Look at the size of that woman over there. She is massive."  
"That will be me in a few months believe me."  
"Serena Campbell." the nurse said.  
"Yep that's me."  
"Hi I'm nurse Jones I will be doing your scan. But you can call me Laura ."  
"Hi Laura is it alright if my little sister comes in too."  
"Course it is. What's her name lovely."  
"Georgina."  
"What a lovely name. Come on in and take a seat. Serena if you want to make yourself comfortable on the bed and lift your top for me please." Laura put some gel on Serena's stomach and started doing the scan. After a few minutes Serena seated to worry.  
"Is everything alright."  
"Fine just checking measurements. There you go there's your baby. Serena reached out for Bernie’s hand.  
"That's our baby." Bernie cried.  
"It is my darling."  
"I love you so much Serena."  
"I love you to I always have and I always will." She said as Bernie leaned over and kissed her. Georgina are you alright."  
"Yeah it's amazing that's my niece or nephew. I am going to love it so much."  
"I know you are. And it's going to love you too."  
"I take it you want some photos."  
"Please."  
"I go print you some off. I won't be long."  
"Thank you." Bernie helped Serena up off the bed and kissed her again.  
"There you go your scan photos." Nurse Jones said as she came back into the room.  
"Thank you."  
"You take it easy."  
"She will I'll look after her." Georgina said as she took Serena's hand in hers.  
"Am sure you will. See you later."  
"Bye."  
"Shall we go and show Grandma the scan now."  
"Yes she is going to be so excited."  
"Come on, let's go." 

"Mum your out of bed." Georgina said as they got on the ward and found Adrienne sat in a chair.  
"Yes I'll hopefully be home by the weekend."  
"I hope so mum."  
"So do I love. Anyway, where have you been I was starting to think you three wasn't coming today."  
"Why don't you show mum where we've been." Serena said as she handed Georgina a picture of the scan.  
"Here mum this is your grandchild." Adrienne opened it up and years began to roll down her face.  
"Mum are you alright." Serena said as she went and put her arm around her.  
"Yes darling am fine. This is so beautiful. Its my grandchild."  
"It is."  
"I promise you I am going to be the best grandma ever to this little one Serena."  
"I know you will be mum."  
"Hello little one grandma can't wait to meet you."


	24. I love you

"Hi Adrienne. How are you feeling today.?" Ric said as he came and stood by the bed.   
"Bored. I am just glad my girls here keep coming coming to visit me."   
"That's good well hopefully you will be going home tomorrow."   
"Thank god for that. Here Ric have a look at my Grandchild." Adrienne said as she passed Ric the scan picture.   
"Wow congratulations. I bet you can't wait."   
"I can't. This child is going to be loved so much." She said as she put her and on Serena's stomach. Serena put her hand on top of Adrienne's and smiled at her. I love you Adrienne mouthed. I love you Serena mouthed back.   
"Right I'll leave you to it." Ric said as she walked away.   
"We better get going too Serena. If Georgina is going to make her friends party."   
"Yes OK."  
"Have you got a present to give her."   
"Yes Serena took me shopping to get her something yesterday."   
"How much do I owe you love."   
"Nothing stop trying to give me money all the time. Give me a call tomorrow and we will come and pick you up to take you home."   
"Thank you darling. Georgina you be good again for Bernie and your sister tonight."   
"I will be. I was good last night wasn't I Serena."   
"She was a good as gold mam. Don't worry about her. She's in good hands."   
"I know she is. I'll see you all tomorrow."   
"See you mum I love you."   
"I love you. Both of you." Adrienne said as she gave them all a hug goodbye. 

"There you go a nice cup of tea for you." Bernie said as they got back home.   
"Thanks." Serena said with a pained look on her face.   
"Are you alright."   
"Yeah I just feel uncomfortable for some reason."  
"Why don't you go and have a lie down on the bed for a bit.   
"I might do it just depends."   
"On what."   
"On you." Serena said as she raised her eyebrows.   
"Oh right that's how you feel is it." Serena lent forward and kissed Bernie. She started unbuttoning her shirt and feeling Bernie’s breasts.   
"I want you so much." Serena said as she took Bernie’s shirt and bra off and began to suck on her nipple. Bernie laid down on the sofa as Serena straddled her.   
"These can go too." She said as she tried to pull down Bernie’s jeans but had trouble pulling them down. "For God's sake why do you have to wear jeans so bloody tight."   
Bernie laughed as she sat up and pulled her jeans and pants down.   
"Is that better."   
"Much." Serena laughed as she pushed Bernie back on the sofa and straddled her again. 

Serena kissed her way down Bernie’s body not missing an inch of it till she reached her goal. Serena licked the full length of Bernie’s clit. Savouring the wetness has that gathered there.   
"Please Serena."   
"Please what." She smirked.   
"Just fuck me please." Bernie moaned as Serena's sucked hard on Bernie’s clit and entered her with 3 fingers and curled them inside of her. Before finding a rhythm.   
"There right there. Oh fuck yes." Bernie could feel her orgasam building up inside of her. She threw her head back and began to shake as her orgasam hit. "Fucking hell" she sighed as Serena kissed her way back up Bernie’s body and kissed her passionately on the lips. Letting Bernie taste herself.   
"Your bloody amazing Campbell."   
"Glad you approve Wolfe."   
"I love you so much. And you?" Bernie said as she rubbed Serena's stomach.   
"We love you too."


	25. Your my little sister

Serena and Bernie laid on the sofa together naked wrapped up in blanket after their love making. Bernie kept placing kisses on Serena's head as she laid her head on Bernie’s chest.   
"I better get moving soon."  
"No not yet." Bernie groaned as she hugged Serena tighter.   
"I've got to go and pick Georgina up from her friends party."   
"I just want to hold you for a bit longer please."   
"OK 5 more minutes then I really have to get moving."   
"I love you."   
"I love you." 

Serena pulled up outside Georgina's friend's house. Serena put her hand on her swollen stomach. And she couldn't help but think about when the baby she is carrying grows up and has friends of their own. Serena got out of the car and went to the front door.   
"Hi can I help you." A tall woman said as she answered the door.   
"I've come to pick my sister Georgina up."   
"Ah you must be Serena."   
"Yes I am."   
"Please do come in. Georgina has been telling everyone about you. She is one very happy girl."   
"She's not the only one. Serena smiled as they walked out into the garden.   
"Serena." Georgina said as she ran into Serena's arm's.   
"Hello darling you had a good time."   
"Yes it's been great. Ruby this is my sister what I telling you about."   
"Hello, nice to meet you."   
"Nice to meet you too Ruby. Right come on you let's get home. Say goodbye to your friend."   
"Bye Ruby see you later."   
"Bye thanks for my present."   
"Your welcome bye." Georgina said as she took hold of Serena's hand as they walked back to the car.

"Have you missed me while I've been gone."   
"You've only been gone 3 hours."   
"I've missed you." Georgina said as she put her head down shyly. Serena wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her close to her. When you where a bit late I thought you weren't coming for me."  
"Hey what's brought all this on. Listen to me. I am not going anywhere. I will always be there for you. Your my little sister. I love you."  
"I love you too."   
"Jump in let's go and see what Bernie has burnt for dinner." They both laughed as they got in the car. 

Later that night when Georgina was tucked up in bed. Serena and Bernie laid in bed together in each others arms.   
"Bernie can I ask you something?"  
"You can ask me anything." Bernie said as she dropped a kiss on Serena's head.   
"Well you know how Georgina is going home tomorrow."   
"Yes."   
"Well would it be OK if she slept over sometimes."   
"Of course she can. She can come here whenever she wants to. What you asking me for."   
"It is your house after all."   
"No Serena it's our house OK."   
"OK. You know the other day Georgina asked if me and you will ever get married."   
"Did she."   
"Yes."   
"And what did you say to that."   
"I told her no. Because you had already been married and I didn't think you would want to do it again."   
"I think for you I would make an exception."   
"You would."   
"Serena I would marry you tomorrow if we could." Bernie said a she kissed Serena.   
"So would I."


	26. I'll always be here for you

Bernie woke up the next morning and turned over to look at Serena. The quilt was tucked up around her neck and her hair was stuck up on end. Bernie put her hand under the duvet and put her hand on Serena's stomach.  
"Morning. I didn't wake you did I."Bernie said as she Serena started to wake.  
"No. What time is it."  
"Just after 7."  
"Is that all." Serena said as she shut her eyes again.  
"Don't go back to sleep."  
"Why not I'm tired."  
"Come over to me for a bit."  
"Your just a softy really aren't you." Serena smiled as she cuddled up to Bernie and kissed her on the lips.  
"When it comes to you yes."  
"Bernie about what we were talking about last night."  
"Refresh my memory."  
"When you said you would marry me tomorrow if you could. Did you mean it."  
"The sooner my divorce comes through the better."  
"Really."  
"Really. You and our baby in here." She said as she rubbed Serena's tummy. "Your all I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena."  
"I want that too. I love you."  
"And I love you very much." Bernie said as she kissed Serena. The kiss started to become passionate as there was a knock on the door. 

"Can I come in Serena." Georgina said.  
"Of course you can sweetheart." She said as she sat up in bed. "Morning my darling."  
"Morning. I have made you both a cup of tea."  
"Thank you love that's nice of you." Bernie said as she took the cups off Georgina and passed one to Serena.  
"What time are we going to pick mum up today."  
"When she rings up to say she is ready. Have you had your breakfast yet."  
"I made myself some cereals is that alright."  
"Course it is. You can help yourself to whatever you want you know that."  
"Thanks. I have really loved staying here with you two."  
"We have loved having you. You can stay here whenever you like, you know."  
"Really can I."  
"You sure can." Bernie said.  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime sweetheart." 

"Georgina are you ready to go pick mum up." Serena shouted from the bottom of stairs.  
"Yes just getting my stuff packed. I'll be down in I minute."  
"OK." Serena said as she walked in the kitchen.  
"You alright."  
"Yes am just gonna miss her that's all."  
"At least you can see her whenever you want to now can you."  
"That's true. I am not wasting anymore time. I have wasted enough. I'm always going to be here for her Bernie."  
"I'm always going to be here for you too." Georgina said as she stood at the door.  
"That's alright then. Serena smiled as she walked up to Georgina and hugged her tightly."Oh I love you."  
"I love you too. I'm so glad we are finally together."  
"Me too my darling. Come on let's go pick mum up."Serena said as they all got in the car. 

The drive to the hospital was quite one. Serena had her hand her hand on Bernie’s thigh all the way there. When they stopped at the traffic lights Bernie put her hand on top of Serena's and squeezed it lightly. They both looked at each other and smiled. When they got the hospital Bernie slipped her hand into Serena's as they walked inside.  
"Mum." Georgina said as she ran up to Adrienne and gave her a hug.  
"Hello love are you alright."  
"Yes are you ready to come home now."  
"I am I have got my medication I am all set. Are you alright love." She said as she took Serena's hand.  
"Am fine mum. Let's get you home shall we."  
"Yes please love. I am sick of seeing these four walls." Adrienne said as she went to get her bag.  
"I'll carry that for you." Bernie said as she picked the bag up.  
"Thanks Bernie. Let's go home." She said as she took Georgina and Serena's hands in hers. "Me and my two girls together at last."  
"Feels good does it mum."  
"It feel bloody amazing sweetheart. I am never going to lose you again Serena. I know that much."  
"You won't lose me again I promise." 


	27. You're all I want

6 weeks later 

"Serena you getting up anytime soon." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"I'm up smart arse." Serena said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "I was looking for something to wear that I can actually breath in." She said as she walked down the stairs and gave Bernie a chaste kiss before going into the kitchen.  
"Do this mean we need to go on a shopping trip."  
"I could do with it." Serena said as she put her hands on her growing bump.  
"Well how about we have breakfast and go shopping. We don't have to be at hospital for your scan while 2 do we."  
"No but promise me you won't moan while we're in the shops like you usually do."  
"I won't I promise."  
"I'll believe that when I see it Wolfe."  
"Would I lie to you."  
"No you wouldn't." Serena said as she kissed Bernie again. "Are you making breakfast or what."  
"Yes boss. You get the post I'll make breakfast."  
"Done." Serena said as she walked to the letterbox. "Bills, Bills, junk, Junk. Bernie this one looks official." She said as she passed the letter to Bernie. Bernie open the letter and began reading"Bernie what it is."  
"Its my Decree Nisi."  
"Really."  
"Yes as from next Tuesday I am officially divorced." Bernie smiled as she hugged Serena.  
"This is fantastic."  
"It sure is. Our life together can finally officially start now."Bernie said as she kissed Serena." Right breakfast."

"Right where to first." Bernie said as she they parked the car in the shopping centre car park.  
"Let me have a think er Mothercare might be a good place to start."  
"No who's been a smart arse eh."  
"Takes on the know one." Serena laughed as she put her hand into Bernie’s as they walked to the shop.  
"I like this." Bernie said as she started pushing one of prams for sale in the shop.  
"Where not here for the pram yet put it back." Serena laughed.  
"Can I help you Madam." One of the shop assistants said.  
"No thank you were just looking." Serena said smiling at the her. "Now look what you've done. Come on let's go to the clothes." Serena started picking dresses up off the rail and holding them up to herself. "Bernie what do think for God sake where's she gone now."

Serene went looking for Bernie round the shop. "What you doing now." She said as she sneaked up behind Bernie in the toy section.  
"For fuck sake. Buy some louder shoes while your in here will you."  
"Your a bit premature looking at toys aren't you. They don't do anything but cry,eat, shit and sleep for the first few months."  
"I know that but look how cute this Teddy is and look what it says on it."  
"My two Mummies love me. Now thats cute." Serena smiled.  
"So can we buy it."  
"Put it in the basket."  
"Thanks. You know Serena we really do need to start buying things for the baby."  
"I know and we will after we find out what we having this afternoon."  
"Good I can't wait to start buying things for our beautiful baby."  
"Me either. Now can you please just come with me in the changing room so I can try these on please."  
"Absolutely lead on."  
"Thank you." Serena said as they walked to the changing room. Bernie followed Serena in the room. As Serena started undressing Bernie couldn't take her eyes off her.  
"No no way not in here." Serena said as she saw that glint in Bernie’s eyes.  
"What I never said anything."  
"You didn't have to I know that look." Bernie stood behind Serena who was just in her bra and knickers. As Bernie put her arms across her growing stomach the best she could as they both looked in the mirror.  
"You are bloody gorgeous do you know that."  
"Are you blind am fat and ugly."  
"Nothing wrong with my eyesight lady. Just look at yourself."  
"I am."  
"And what do you see."  
"I have just told told I see me looking fat and ugly."  
"Stop it." Do you want me to tell you what I see. "  
"Go on."  
"I see the love of my life. Looking beautiful as she carries our baby. Keeping our baby safe and warm till its time for them to come into this world." Bernie smiled as Serena turned in her arms so they were facing each other.  
"You do talk drivel sometimes."  
"Not drivel the truth."  
"I love you."  
"And i love you." 

After they finished in Mothercare. Bernie and Serena got back in the car and made there way to the hospital.  
"Bernie what do you want." Serena said as they sat in the waiting room.  
"What do you mean."  
"A boy or a girl."  
"As long as it's happy and healthy I don't care. Oh and I want it to have your dimple in their chin."  
"Why it's horrible."  
"No its not its so cute. Your cute."  
"Am I now."  
"Yes you are."  
"So are you. Especially your arse." Serena smirked.  
"Serena do you want to come through." The midwife said.  
"Yes."  
"Everything being alright with you."  
"Yes everything's great." Serena said as she laid on the bed and took Bernie’s hand in hers.  
"Right let's see how baby is growong shall we."  
"The size of me I would say its growing nicely."  
"Stop it I've told you you look gorgeous." Bernie said as she squeezed Serena's hand.  
"Arw you wanting to know the sex today."  
"Yes please."  
"Right there you go as you can see your daughter is coming along nicely."  
"Daughter were having a girl."  
"You are."  
"I'll leave you to get yourself sorted."  
"Thanks." Serena said as she sat up and put her legs over the side of the bed. Bernie got up and stood inbetween Serena's legs.  
"Does this mean we can go shopping tomorrow now."  
"Yes. Shall we go to mums and tell her and Georgina."  
"Come on then." Bernie said as she kissed Serena and her Serena off the bed. 

"Hi love come in are you both alright." Adrienne said as they arrived at there house.  
"Yes good. Is Georgina about." Serena said as they walked into the lounge.  
"Yes she is tiding her bedroom up cause it looks like a shit hole." Do you want her.  
"Please."  
"Georgina Serena and Bernie want you."  
"Am coming."Georgina said as she bounding down the stairs. As soon as she got in the lounge she put her arms around Serena and then Bernie. Haven't you been to the hospital today for another scan."  
"We have."  
"And."  
"We're having a little girl."  
"Oh my god Serena that's great." Adrienne cried I'm so happy for you both.  
"Thanks mums."  
"Can buy her a frilly dress." Georgina said excitedly.  
"Yes if you like."  
"Great."  
"You two must be so happy."  
We are but we weren't really bothered as long as it was OK. "Bernie said." Actually Adrienne there is something I would like to ask you."  
"Is there? ." Serena said not knowing what Bernie was talking about.  
"Yes there is. As seen as Serena's dad is no longer with us. Can I ask you for your daughters hand in marriage please." Serens looked at Bernie with tears in her eyes.  
"You certainly can. It will be an honour to have you as my daughter in law Bernie."  
"Thank you."  
"You really want to marry me." Serena cried.  
"More then anything. You and our little girl are all I have ever wanted. And you are both all that I need." Bernie said as began to cry as she kissed Serena. "You and our girl are my world."  
"I can't wait to become your wife."  
"You and me both." 


	28. I am one lucky woman

4 months later 

Serena waddled out of bed and into the bathroom. She felt knackered she hadn't had much sleep last night cause the baby wouldn't keep still. Serena put one foot on the stairs when she felt a gush of water run down her legs.  
"BERNIE."  
"Yes."  
"Can you come here a minute please."  
"What's up baby."  
"We need to go."  
"Go where."  
"Let's play a game shall we. I'm 1 week overdue and you see this damp patch on the stair carpet."  
"Yes."  
"Well that isn't piss." Serena smiled.  
"Your waters have gone."  
"Yes just."  
"Oh my God we need to get to hospital now." Bernie said worriedly.  
"Calm down can you get my bag for me." Serena said as she slowly walked down the stairs.  
"Yes where is it."  
"Bloody hell it's under the stairs oh God I need to lie down." Serena winced in pain.  
"Take my hand let's lay you down on the sofa." Bernie said a she led Serena slowly into the lounge.  
"I'll ring an ambulance."  
"I need to push."  
"No no you can't not yet."  
"I don't think she's going to wait for the ambulance Bernie argh Jesus"  
"I'll go ring the midwife."  
"Don't be long."  
"I won't." And few minutes later Bernie came back into the lounge. "She's on her way."  
"Bernie can you take my knickers off for me please. Bernie started to remove her knickers when she had a quick look.  
"Jesus Serena I think your right I can see the top of the baby's head."  
"I told you I need really need to push."  
"Then push baby looks like it's just me and you." Serena started pushing and within minutes the head was out. "You're doing amazing sweetheart the head is out. Whenever your ready push again." Bernie said with tears in her eyes. A few more big pushes and she was out. Bernie lift her up and put her on Serena's chest wrapping them both up in a blanket. "She's beautiful I'm so proud of you." Bernie cried as she kissed Serena and then kissed the top of the baby's head.  
"Hello beautiful we're your Mummies." Serena cried.  
"I love you so much Serena."  
"I love you too."  
"That'll be the midwife." Bernie said as she stood up to answer the door.  
"Bernie said I was too late. Hello little lady. Can I take her and check her over the cord needs cutting too."  
"Can I do that please."  
"Of course you can."  
A little later when the midwife had left once she happy that everything was alright. Serena and Bernie laid on the sofa together with little Esme laid on top of Serena asleep. Bernie kissed Serena on the lips gently .  
"I can't believe she is finally here."  
"Our family is complete now."  
"It sure is. I just need to make you my wife now." Bernie said as she kissed Serena again.  
"Not long now." 

2 months later 

"Serena the car is here." Adrienne shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Two minutes just putting my shoes on."  
"OK love."  
Serena stood in front of the mirror and took one last look at herself. Before walking down the stairs.  
"Oh darling you look beautiful." Adrienne said with tears in her eyes as Serena walking into the lounge.  
"Thanks mum. Look at you don't you look pretty." Serena said as she took Esme from Adrienne and kissed her on the cheek. "Mum don't cry."  
"I'm sorry it's just I could have missed out on all this because of my stupid pride."  
"It's alright we're good now aren't we."  
"Yes. I am so proud to call you my daughter you know that don't you. I love you and this little lady so much."  
"We love you too mum." Serena said as she hugged Adrienne without trying to squash Esme in the process. "Right lets go before you make me ruin my makeup. 

"Are you nervous Bernie." Georgina said as they stood waiting for Serena to arrive.  
"A little but I'm more excited than nervous."  
"You will look after my big sister won't you Bernie."  
"Till the day I die love."  
"Good the cars here you better get inside. Good luck."  
"Thanks sweetie." Bernie said as she went inside to wait for her bride.  
"Serena look you beautiful." Georgina said as Serena got closer.  
"Thank you darling so do you.  
"Right let's get you married to the women of your dreams shall we."  
"Yes please." Serena said as she handed baby Esme over to Georgina.  
The music started to play as Serena took Adrienne's arm and they started to walk down the aisle. Bernie couldn't take the smile off her face as she Serena getting closer to her.  
"Wow God I am one lucky woman." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek.  
"I'm the lucky one." 

Bernie and Serena turned to face to the vicar and she started the service. Serena couldn't believe she was finally going to become Mrs Wolfe. She had the woman she loved and the baby she had wanted for so long. Life can't get any better than this she thought to herself. As they exchanged the rings Bernie couldn't believe how lucky she had she was. This beautiful woman in front of me is mine. I will love this beauty till the day I take my last breath. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And she has given me the most gorgeous little angel in the world she thought as she looked over at Esme who was asleep on her Grandma's arms.  
"Bernie."  
"Yes."  
"You are now wife and wife you can kiss your bride."  
"Thank you. I love you more than life itself."  
"I love you more." Serena smiled as they kissed. After they signed the register Serena took Esme off Adrienne.as they walked out of the registry office.  
Later at the reception Bernie took Serena's and led her to the dance floor for their first dance. As she took Serena in her arms she was beaming.  
"Are you happy." Serena said as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.  
"Can't you tell I can't stop smiling. You have made me the happiest woman in the world."  
"No that would be me."  
"I am going to spend the rest of my loving and protecting our little family."  
"Me and Esme are so lucky to have you."  
"No Serena I'm the lucky one." 


End file.
